The Classic Story
by ummmm26
Summary: COMPLETE! Bella's a college English professor. Edward's a doctor. They have awesome friends and when they meet, life just gets a whole lot better...eventually!
1. Meet the Girls

**AN: Hey guys! Here is the first chapter of my second fanfic. I only got one review on my first story. One. I guess it was because it was kind of short. Well, I'll do a better job on this one.**

**Oh and thank you so much TwihardTwilighter!! You were the one review for that fanfic! LOL.**

Bella POV

_I waited impatiently by his locker. Two more seconds. !!! I ran to my next class. Drrring, the bell sounded. I almost tripped over a pen as I sat down in my desk. _

"_Crap," I mumbled. Mr. Banner had his back to the class. I prayed he hadn't noticed my absence. _

"_Ms. Swan?" Uh-oh. I knew that tone. "This is your third time being tardy to class. Detention after school for 45 minutes. Understood?"_

_I nodded and sighed. Mike Newton had done it to me again._

_* * * _

"_What the heck, Bella?!" Jessica Stanley, my best friend, screeched. We were in my room and I was writing a break-up letter to Mike until she'd snatched it from me, read it, and now was trying to yell some sense into me._

"_My decision is final, Jess. I won't be treated this way," I said as I flopped down on my bed. "Today was our six-month anniversary and he failed to meet me at his locker as planned." _

"_That was one ti-"_

"_He's been hanging out with Eric and Tyler all week and we haven't gone out in a month."_

_Jessica closed her mouth, then opened it again, then closed it in defeat. She didn't have anything to defend him with. "You and Mike were so perfect."_

"_Whatever."_

"_He was your first boyfriend."_

"_Whatever."_

_She pouted. I kicked her out. I needed time to think to myself. I was going to break-up with him in person. Mike Newton was now my ex-boy friend, in my mind, anyway._

_* * *_

That was back in high school. Forks, Washington. I knew everyone there. It was home. That fact allowed me to be confident. I became a lot more serious about my future in my junior year. I wasn't as into dating anymore. The side of me that was shy with strangers was now dominant. I didn't mind. I was now twenty-four years old, had a pretty well-furnished apartment, and was a college English professor.

My black tea boiled over on the stove. I gasped as I turned down the gas. I had to stop thinking about the old days. I looked around my living space as I cleaned up. It looked pretty nice thanks to my best friend, Alice, who was a fashion designer. She would've been good at interior designing, too.

After I graduated high school, Jessica and I were pretty distant from each other. She left for UCLA and I for the University of Washington. I met Alice at college. We had been roommates, strangely enough, since we'd been taking very different classes from each other's. She became my true best friend. I realized Jessica had used me. She started going out with Mike as soon as I'd broken up with him. She was only disapproving my break up because she wanted me to think she was my friend. Come to think of it, she used to treat our other friends Lauren and Angela a little unfairly, too. Whatever, I thought. I was very lucky to have Alice.

"Knock, knock!" Alice trilled on the other side of my apartment door.

I laughed. "Come on in, pixie."'

She was wearing a short sundress that went down to the middle of her thighs. I don't think I could ever dress up like she did.

"What are you sitting around here for?" she asked, scrunching her eyebrows together. "Call up Rosalie and we'll be off on our girls' night!" She bounced in excitement.

Rosalie was my sister. We were the exact opposites of each other. She was tall, gorgeous, and blonde and I was a short, average-looking brunette. I don't think anyone thought we were related when we went out. She and I shared this apartment together, but mostly Alice and I made it home since she was always busy with her modeling job. I was lucky they let her work in Seattle, not that I couldn't afford to live by myself. It was just a lot nicer to have family with me.

"Okay, I'll call her," I said, grabbing my gold LG Shine off the table, "but I doubt she'll be able to make it tonight."

The phone rang four times before she picked up. "Hello?" she said. There were some people talking in the background.

"Hey, Rose. Where are you? Alice and I want to have a girls' night," I said sounding weary. I didn't enjoy doing girly things, but being with Alice made me a little less annoyed with it. I put the phone on speaker.

"I'm still at the photo shoot, but I'm done. I'm heading towards my BMW right now. I'll meet you at home. Whose car are we taking?"

Alice thought for a moment, and then said, "Bella's. We are totally taking Bella's."

Rosalie laughed. "Okay," she said.

She'd laughed because she knew why Alice had said we'd take my car. Alice was

always had something different in mind when we went out. If we were just out to have a good time, we'd take her yellow Porsche. If we were out to impress someone, we'd take Rose's white BMW convertible. If we were out to impress _boys_, we'd take my Ferrari 599. Yes, a Ferrari. It was a sweet 16 present from our cousin, Jasper. He is a filthy rich celebrity psychological therapist. How he got to be a _celebrity _therapist I'll never know. I put my black tea in the fridge for later, even if it was going to taste bad.

Rosalie was at the door and we were in my Ferrari faster then I could say 'hot red car'. Alice tossed my car keys at me and declared, "To my big brother's place!"

I laughed. "Why?"

"Because….there are people there we all need to meet." She said mischievously.

Rosalie and I looked at each other and shrugged. I put the keys in ignition. To Emmett's place it was.

**AN: There! How'd you like it? I'm a 13-year-old writing about adult life! Cut me some slack! Haha. I want at least three reviews to continue, please! Bella's car and phone are on my profile for people who like visuals. Oh yeah, and this story is all human. Next chapter, the guys make an entrance! Duh! They **_**are **_**going to Emmett's. REVIEW:D**


	2. Emmett's Place

**AN: Thank you so much everyone who reviewed! Here is the second chapter. WARNING: Edward will not be present at Emmett's place. Did u really think he would just pop into the story like that? Haha. Don't worry, he's coming soon! **

**And thanks to Vinit for helping me with the car stuff!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. **

I parked outside Emmett's apartment complex and we all hopped out in silence. I wondered why it was so quiet. Usually, Alice would keep us talking the whole time, causing me to mess up on my driving, though I rarely did that.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at Alice as we walked to the main entrance.

"What?" she asked.

"What's up, Alice?" I asked her.

"Nothing much," she mumbled.

Rose stopped her right there. "Why are you moping? We're going to Emmett's! You should be happy."

Alice sighed. "Yeah, I am but…he has a new girlfriend."

"What?" Rosalie cried.

"Yes. And I hate her. _Tanya Denali,_" she sneered her name. "She sounds like a perfume."

I laughed. "That isn't really a diss, you know." She glared at me and I shut up.

"You guys won't like her either, I'm telling you."

"We have to see her first, Alice," Rosalie teased.

We were already by Emmett's door. The moment we knocked we were met by a huge smile.

"Hey! Glad you guys could make it tonight!" Emmett grinned. "ALI!" he said, enveloping the tiny Alice in a bear hug. Rosalie and I giggled. "Don't think I forgot about you guys," he said. Rosalie and I were met by bear hugs a few second later. "Come on in," he welcomed, stepping back. He was wearing a dress shirt; Alice had got to him. His living space was pretty cool, too. Esme, their mother, must have gotten to him too.

Rosalie and I looked around the room. Jasper was sitting there with a woman with strawberry blonde curls. Wait! _Jasper?_ That's why we brought the Ferrari.

"Jasper! What are you doing here?" I said as we walked over to give him a hug.

"Hey, Bella and Rose," he greeted, "I'm on vacation! I wanted a week off and so Emmett called me to stay with him. Was that okay?"

"Absolutely not," Rosalie said. "You should have called us!"

"Umm, no I don't think he should have. He does NOT want to share an apartment with two chicks even for a week. Who knows how much girly stuff you have in there?! He could die!" Emmett ranted in fake horror. Rose elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow," he muttered.

I remembered the woman on the couch. I looked at her and she smiled fake. Yes I already hated her, but she looked left out.

"Hey, Em, who's this?" I asked politely.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, guys! Everyone, this is my new girlfriend Tanya," he said proudly.

_He likes her,_ I mouthed to Rosalie. She smiled sadly. What was with her?

"Hi, Tanya," I said.

"Hey, Tanya. Welcome to the circle," Rosalie added a little harshly.

"Sup Tanya," Alice said, not even looking her way. I glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I see you drove the Ferrari here," Jasper pointed out.

I blushed for no apparent reason. "Yeah. It was a great present, Jasper," I said.

What about you, Jazz? Do I see a new car?" Alice said as she looked out the window. Jazz? She was so flirting.

"Umm yeah," Jasper mumbled a little. "It's a-a Nissan 370z. Like it?"

"Love it," Alice replied with a pixie grin.

I could've sworn I saw him blush a little. Rosalie giggled. Emmett was on the love seat with Tanya. He had his arm around her and she was resting her head on his shoulder.

"So Tanya, how'd you meet Emmett?" Rosalie asked, a little poison leaking into her fake candy-sweet voice.

"We met at the grocery store. We both reached for the same tomato," she said looking up into Emmett's eyes. "I knew he was the right one then." Emmett smiled.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice gagging and Rose's eyes burning.

After talking a little, we had dinner and then Emmett begged me and Alice to make ice-cream sundaes. Rosalie made some comment about how men can't live without women making them sundaes and they started debating. Everyone was having a good time.

"Do _you_ like her?" Alice asked wearily.

I didn't have to ask who she was talking about. "No," I admitted as I grabbed some bowls from the cabinet. I didn't like Tanya.

"Told you," she said.

I kept hoping she wouldn't, but she finally noticed what I was wearing when she took the bowls from my hands.

"Bella! I'm taking all your sweatpants away from you. Look at how you're dressed!" she said in disappointment.

"I like the way I dress, Alice," I said trying to keep my annoyance out of my tone.

"We're going shopping tomorrow," she vowed. I knew she wouldn't let me get out of this.

After the ice-cream sundaes, we chatted a little more and then Alice, Rose, and I said goodbye to everyone and headed home.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day with Alice.

**AN: I know, I know! This was totally a filler chapter to let you guys know how their little friend circle is. Edward's popping in next chapter!! REVIEW even though this sucked! Lol. If you want Edward, review, review, review!**

**By the way, here's how old everyone is: Rosalie: 25, Tanya: 25, Bella: 24, Alice: 24, Emmett: 26, Jasper: 26, Edward: 25**


	3. Party Time!

**AN: Third chapter! I am on a roll! School starts Tuesday and then I might slow the updates a bit…..ugh I know. I hate waiting, too. **

**Thanks for only giving me one more review. I feel so appreciated. Lol jk******** I'd better get more for this chapter because I had to break my promise. I'm not giving you Edward yet. Review, my friends, review.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Ready, get set, READ!!**

_Another day has gone_

_I'm still all alone_

_How could this be_

_You're not here with me_

_You never said goodbye_

_Someone tell me why_

_Did you have to go_

_And leave my world so cold_

_Everyday I sit and ask mysel-_

"ALICE!" I huffed in annoyance. I was lying on my bed and listening to the song "You're Not Alone" by Michael Jackson. I wasn't sure why. I guess I just liked it. Alice had turned it off when he was in the middle of singing a word. I hate it when people do that!

"What are you listening to that crap for? Let's go shopping!" She got up and almost pulled my arm off. She sure was strong, for a shortie.

"Alice, it's not crap and I'm not going shopping," I grumbled.

"You're not getting out of this, Isabella Marie Swan! Come with me or I'm calling Emmett over to shove you into the Porsche," she said. She sounded like my mother and it was scary when she said my whole name.

I scoffed. "You know Emmett would be on my side."

"Whatever. Just get up. We're going to Jasper's new apartment-"

"Jasper's new apartment? He's moving in?"

Alice smiled. "Temporarily. I convinced him. Besides, Bill Gates called him yesterday and said he needed him for a month or so," she explained.

I laughed. "Bill Gates needs a psychological therapist?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that if we don't go dress shopping, we're going to be the only ones wearing jeans while everyone else is looking gorgeous and elegant at his house-warming party," she shuddered at the thought and I rolled my eyes.

I ate a quick breakfast with Alice keeping up a stream of hurry up's and you are so slow's. I threw her the keys for her yellow Porsche and we were out of there.

We shopped for two hours straight and I rejected everything she touched.

"Too frilly."

"Too revealing."

"Too poofy."

"Too BIG."

Alice was annoyed and pissed off with me by lunch. Rosalie met us after she was done with her second photo shoot. She said she already had a dress and Alice looked at me in an "I told you so" kind of way. Rose said she could help pick out my dress, too.

Great. My sister, who's a model and my best friend who's a fashion designer are teaming up to find me a dress for a house warming party. It was almost inevitable that they would put me into something way too extravagant. I crossed my fingers and prayed that I wouldn't be put into something too embarrassing.

For another two hours, Rosalie and Alice worked even harder on me. Finally we got the perfect one…according to Alice.

"It's too short! And it's strapless! Something bad is going to happen!" I whined.

"Suck it up, Bella. Trust me, it's perfect," Alice said confidently.

"Ugh," I groaned. The dress went down right above my knees and was bright pink. Ew. I hated pink. At least it was made of silk and it was comfy.

"Come on, girls! Bella, take the dress off and pack it up. We're buying it," Alice ordered.

"Okay, boss," I said, rolling my eyes.

We bought the dress for $205.00. For some reason, Alice thought that was a great deal.

"Wow, Bella! I'm so excited." I looked down at her arm. She was carrying two shopping bags instead of one.

"What's in the other one?" I asked.

"My dress," she replied.

"Can I at least see yours?"

"No," she snapped, "it's a surprise."

We were home in half an hour and I collapsed on the couch.

"Next time we go shopping, I won't be alive," I teased.

Rosalie laughed. "I've been walking down catwalks all day today and I thought _that _was bad," she said as she crossed her legs sitting down on the floor.

We just chilled for another hour and then Alice started telling us to get ready for the party.

"Come on you guys! We have make-up to do! UP, UP, UP!!" she yelled like a drill sergeant.

"Okay, okay," Rosalie and I grumbled as we followed her into the bathroom. My make-up was pretty light, since Alice knew I would annoy the crap out of her if she did it too heavy. Rose and Alice, however, had bold lines of black eyeliner, heavy mascara, and pale pink lip-gloss. After our make-up, we slipped our dresses on. I blushed as I looked at myself in the mirror. It felt like my dress was going to fall right off.

"Let's go," Alice said determinedly, "oh, and Bella we're taking your Ferrari again."

I shrugged, sighed, and walked sluggishly after her.

Alice POV

Bella looked stunning. I always thought she didn't need make-up, but a little wouldn't hurt, would it? She would never get over her insecurities with fashion. I walked her and Rose over to the Ferrari. They probably thought I was making us take the Ferrari because of Jasper, but nope. There were going to be boys…and we needed a hot car to meet hot boys! Well, Bella did. I had a feeling Rosalie and I would get settled with people we already knew.

Bella just didn't know which hot boy I was setting her up with. She was in for a night to remember. I giggled as Bella started driving to Emmett's apartment complex. Jasper was on the floor beneath him.

"What?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Nothing," I replied. He was totally going to check her out.

**AN: Ok this chapter ended in Alice POV! The dresses are on my profile. Thanks Macy's online! I want at least 3 more reviews to get Edward in next chapter. I'm sorry guys, but without reviews, I have no inspiration to continue******** Please review!**


	4. Still Party Time!

**AN: Okay, fine, here's Edward. I realized you won't give me reviews until the Greek god pops in:) This is a longer chapter. Review, please. A big Bella secret is about to be revealed. Oh, and the 8****th**** was my first day of school. It went okay, I guess. **

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Bella POV

"H-hey, Alice," Jasper stammered as he saw her in the dress.

I'd finally taken a look at it as soon as I was done panicking about mine. It was blue with a V-neck that left guys ogling.

I patted Jasper on the head. He wasn't having any luck hiding his feelings for my best friend, and Alice didn't even try. He growled at me and I laughed. Jasper was two years older than me and at least a foot taller than me, but it always felt like he was my little brother. His growl turned into a smile and I turned around to see Rosalie smiling attractively at Emmett as he blushed his face off. I was about to open my mouth to remind Rosalie that he was taken and we should respect that when Alice grabbed me aside with her cold fingers.

"Emmett broke up with Tanya yesterday. She wasn't 'the one' for him," she whispered as she smirked.

No wonder she was in such a good mood today. "He and big sis sure are hitting it off," I mused.

"I know, this is perfect! I approved of this from the beginning. And that dress she picked out, red is perfect! I always…" she gloated on and on.

I rolled my eyes. Alice was always trying to set people up. I suddenly realized why she put me in this dress.

_Ding dong,_ we were interrupted from our conversation by the doorbell.

"Edward, ma man!" we heard Emmett answer in a booming voice.

"Ow, Em, your grip is a little too hard," answered a strained, but velvety voice. I was curious to see who the voice belonged to, but I was also angry that Alice set me up with someone _again. _

"Sorry, dude," Emmett apologized. "I forgot you were so weak and unmanly."

At this point I was really curious, angry, and confused, so I walked out into the room pulling Alice with me, a big smile on her face.

I looked at the man that had come through the door and I had to stop myself from gasping. He was beautiful. He had deep green eyes that I could drown in, and very interesting bronze hair. He smiled at me and his eyes twinkled.

"Uh," I said, sounding like I had an abnormally low IQ.

Alice laughed and dragged me closer to where he, Emmett, and Jasper were standing.

"Bella, this is Edward. Edward, Bella," she said with a big, stupid grin. I wanted to scowl at her, but my thoughts were muddled up by the gorgeous man named Edward standing in front of me.

"Umm, hey," I said crossly. I wanted nothing to do with him. Even if we did go out, he would probably just break up with me on a text or something. He couldn't really be into me, could he? And besides, I didn't want to date. There was no reason. It was a distraction to me. It was nice to see that my best friend and sister were hitting it off with other people, but I don't think I had a…a _soulmate_.

"Hi," he greeted back, softly. His smile fell away and I think I saw hurt in his eyes.

Whatever, I was imagining it. I turned to Alice and gave her a "Who the heck is this?" kind of look. She sighed.

"Edward is mine and Emmett's cousin. He wanted to be closer to family, so he moved up here to Washington. Aunt Hannah and Uncle William live in Maine, but Edward didn't want to move that far from Arizona, so here he is," she explained.

"He flew in today and I asked Jasper if it was okay if he came over," Emmett added.

"You know he can come over anytime," Jasper said, smiling at Emmett and his new friend.

"Thanks man," Emmett said.

"Thank you, Jasper," Edward seemed to mumble in a daze. I wondered why he was so disconnected from all of us. I tried to keep myself from yelling at Edward to leave me alone. He was one of Jasper's friends now, and I'd just have to bear it. As long as he wasn't doing anything to me, it was fine.

"Let's watch some football, men," Emmett declared. Jasper sighed and shook his head. Edward looked at Emmett, obviously done dreaming, and laughed, probably at the tone of his voice.

Rosalie motioned us to follow her to Jasper's work room. She should have asked, but maybe she wanted to tell us something private.

As soon as we were inside, Rosalie closed the door behind us. She looked angrily at me.

"Bella," she said.

I groaned. "You guys, I don't want you to set me up with guys, okay? I am perfectly happy single."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Are you still brooding over Mike? He wasn't even hot! I don't know why you like him." I'd shown Alice pictures of me and Mike when she and I were roommates.

"No, Alice, I'm not brooding over Mike. I don't need a guy in my life. Jasper, Emmett, and you girls are enough for me. I'm happy just as I am."

"You'll be happy_-er_ if you get a boyfriend!" Alice chirped. I was starting to lose my temper. If Alice said one more thing about my life, I'd probably end up yelling at her, even if she was a big part of it.

"Alice. Rose," I said, looking at each of them with a serious look. "I. Don't. Need. Edward." I paused to let it sink in, but suddenly Alice had a sorrowful look on her face. I blinked.

"Bella…you say you don't need him, but do you _want _him?" her hyper voice was much softer now.

"No," I snapped, but something felt wrong.

"Bella, you're still upset about Jacob, aren't you?"

I winced.

Rosalie growled as Alice said his name. She was like a protective, big brother; except she was definitely a girl and her lines of defense against guys were beating them up unexpectedly after she tried to kiss them and scratching the skin off their arms with her super-long and beautiful nails.

My relationship with Mike had been the second to last relationship in my whole life so far. My last one was in sophomore year. I started dating Jacob Black from the La Push reservation. He and my dad had become good friends lately and I thought he was kind of attractive. He accidentally kissed me as he tripped going out the door one night. We both giggled and confessed our feelings for each other, but then after a few days of going out,

"_Hey, Bella." Jacob's breath was warm on the skin of my neck. He snaked his arms around my waist and rubbed my navel from the outside of my shirt. I shivered. This is what he always did when he came over, took me by surprise and tried to be romantic, but it never got old._

"_Hey, Jacob," I said whispered back._

_He laughed. "I love seeing you so weak-kneed around me. Really gives me a boost of confidence," he winked. _

_I stuck my tongue out at him and he rubbed it with his. I groaned and he laughed again. _

"_Now I know what makes you…melt," he said, wiggling his eyebrows attractively. _

"_Oh ya?" I said. "What makes you melt?" I asked. "Is it…this?" I asked as I kissed him deeply. _

"_Nope."_

_I traced his jaw line with my lips._

"_Nope."_

_I pushed him flat on my bed and kissed him with his stomach muscles supporting my hands. _

"_Umm…" he said. I laughed. _

"_I think I figured it out," I teased. _

_He smiled, but then frowned. "I'm going to go now, Bells."_

"_Okay," I said, wondering what was bothering him._

_I kissed him again, but he still didn't smile. He just took a step back, checked me out (which made me blush,) and left. _

_That night, I got a break up text from him._

'_Bella, I'm sorry. I have to break up with you. You haven't let me sleep with you once. I'm eighteen, Bella. I'm looking for way more than just making out. Hope you can get over me soon. – Jacob'_

I'd cried a lot that night. I guess in some part of my mind, after that night, I didn't want any guy to ever come close to me again. I'd really thought Jacob was the one. I'd told this to Alice after much coaxing from her. I didn't really want anyone to know. Jasper didn't, and neither did Emmett. No one did besides Alice, Rosalie, and my parents. I didn't want another guy to come, break my heart, and then leave.

A tear escaped my eye and Alice hugged me to comfort me. Rose patted me on the arm and smiled.

"Bella, Edward's no Jacob," Alice said quietly. I realized I must have offended her. Edward _was_ her cousin.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay. Just give him a chance, Bella. I wouldn't pair you up with just anyone, not anymore. Edward isn't flirtatious at all. He treats all women with dignity. He hasn't gone out with someone in a while, either. He's trying to look for his soulmate, I guess," Alice said, giving me his full biography.

"He's twenty-five years old and 6 foot 1," she added with her regular pixie smile.

I laughed. "Okay, Alice. For you, I'll meet him. Just don't set me up with anyone anymore, okay?" I pleaded.

Alice nodded in understanding and Rose gave me a thumbs-sign.

We walked out the door and the guys were still watching football.

"YEAH!" Emmett yelled loudly as a touchdown was scored. Edward chuckled. It was a beautiful sound. I shook my head to get rid of the thought.

"Who wants popcorn?" Rosalie asked. Emmett's head snapped up and he raced towards the bowl in her hand. He ran into her and caught her in his arms as she fell.

"Umm, thanks," she said, blushing. Rose never blushed. This was a historic moment. I beamed and looked up to see Edward's green eyes staring at me.

I still didn't like him, but whatever.

"They make a good couple," he said in his velvety voice.

"Yeah," whispered back.

His eyes showed kindness and he was smiling that crooked smile again. I felt myself melt.

**AN: How ya like it?! I got it done in a week! Yes! Do you like how I added Jacob? And what about Emmett and Rosalie? Now all I have to do is fix Alice and Jasper together…and then the hard part: Bella and Edward.**

**Just a reminder for you to go to my profile and check out mine and TwihardTwilighter's new story. The Cullens move to Japan and have some crazy adventures. Read it and review to tell us what you think! Oh, and review this story too!**


	5. Alice Set Us Up

**AN: Thank you, gillyuk84, vampyregurl09, theperson13, Pokadot_Queen95, and cheermom13 for the reviews! Brace yourself for Edward POV in this chappie:) Longest chappie yet!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER**

Edward POV

I quickly looked over myself as I stepped out of the elevator. I was going to Jasper's apartment warming party. I hadn't known him until Alice jumped on me at the airport and introduced him in a too-flirtatious voice; Emmett's best friend and her crush (she didn't say that, but I knew). He fit into the family well and we had gotten to know each other a bit. I was sure we'd be good friends, too.

I looked at my extravagant, green tie and sighed. Alice was as annoying as always. She'd called me up at the hotel where I was temporary staying and told me she had a tux hung up for me in the closet. How did she even get into the room? Oh well, I shrugged.

I rang the door bell and waited for the blonde-haired, blue-eyed Jasper to open it. Instead, I was greeted by Emmett's arms engulfing me into a hug.

"Edward, ma man!" he said.

"Ow, Em, your grip is a little too hard," I said, losing air from my lungs as I spoke.

He put me down and I quickly adjusted my tux before Alice could chirp at me. Where was she?

"Sorry, dude, I forgot you were so weak and unmanly." Emmett apologized.

I smirked and rolled my eyes.

A pretty brunette came out of one of the rooms dragging Alice behind her. Alice had her trademark pixie smile on her face and the brunette looked kind of mad. She looked up at me and her face smoothed out. She was beautiful. Her magenta dress really complimented her skin and eyes. That thing was short! It revealed some nice looking legs, though. My eyes roamed her figure stealthily. I was so absorbed in ogling her; I was startled when she tried to say something.

"Uh," she said, sounding dazed.

Alice laughed and I had to keep myself from joining in. Was she checking me out too? I immediately shoved the thought out of my head. No, she didn't look like the kind of person that would do that, even if she was wearing a curvy dress. My face probably looked like stone. I tried to make myself grin, but I only managed a tight smile. I was trying.

"Bella, this is Edward. Edward, Bella," Alice introduced us.

_Bella._ Edward and Bella. It sounded so right. Mrs. Bella Cullen…I stopped myself from going farther. What the heck was wrong with me today?

"Umm, hey," she greeted, not sounding very interested. My heart fell. She would not like me like that.

"Hi," I said back. I couldn't keep the sorrow out of my voice. I stayed pretty quiet for the first half of the party. It was really just a get-together. Everyone knew each other and hung out. It felt kind of weird to me, since I was new.

I noticed a tall, blonde girl that would be the perfect model standing by Emmett. She smiled, being friendly. I tried to smile back but my thoughts were all over the place. Alice told Bella a little about why I was here and then I thanked Jasper for something. Bella gave me a death glare and I stopped zoning out.

"Let's watch some football, men," Emmett had said. I laughed at the sound of his voice. It really wasn't a shock that he would suggest that. He _was_ a football player. It wasn't football season yet, though, so he only went to practices. No doubt he'd start yelling like an idiot during the game.

I saw the girls go into one of the rooms again, but I ignored them. No one else said anything. When they came back out about ten minutes later, Emmett yelled as the other team scored a touchdown. I wasn't really concentrating on the game. I wanted to talk to Bella and ask her why she was mad at me.

The tall blonde suggested popcorn and Emmett ran. I knew he was probably going to crash into her and was about to tell him to stop when he ran into her and caught her just when she was about to hit the ground. That was a sight. They kind of looked good together. Anyone would agree. Even Bella, I thought.

"Umm, thanks," the blonde said as she blushed. I imagined a goofy grin on Emmett's face.

Bella was beaming at them and looked up at me. God, she was beautiful when she smiled.

"They make a good couple," I managed to say.

"Yeah," she said back. She kept staring.

Bella POV

He kept staring at me. I kept staring at him. It looked like he wanted to tell me something. His green eyes were swallowing me. I didn't think I could breathe. I bet I was as red as a tomato, but I couldn't bring myself to look away.

Alice was probably smiling and telling herself that the mission was accomplished, but I didn't care. Edward's eyes were hypnotic and I couldn't and didn't want to do anything but look into them.

I sensed everyone looking at us and I knew I had to stop. I kept myself from sighing. What was that, I thought? He couldn't be interested in me; I was too plain for him. Oh, well. Maybe he was just being nice; I was very unattractive, but he didn't want to hurt my feelings by looking away. I exhaled the sigh I wasn't able to keep in.

"I know you didn't want to stop and all, but this is Jasper's place and you were making goo-goo eyes at each other in public. Go find a room," Alice chuckled. Then, she winked.

I was suddenly afraid of what that wink meant. Emmett had gently pulled Rosalie in a standing position and had his arm around her. I was sure they would start going out in no time. He then stepped towards me and asked Alice, "Now?"

"Yes!" Alice hissed.

He threw me over his shoulder and I gasped in surprise.

"Come on, Bella. It's time you and Eddie got to know each other," he said, laughing.

"Emmett! Put me down!" was all I could say.

He carried me to the work room with Jasper pushing Edward after him encouragingly. After we were both in there, Emmett closed the door faster than we could catch it.

"You said I couldn't set you up with anyone anymore, but you didn't say I couldn't continue my current setting up of you and Edward," Alice said before trilling a high-pitched laugh.

"Remind me to get legal papers when I make a deal with that girl," I mumbled under my breath. Edward chuckled in his beautiful voice and I forgot anyone else existed.

"Uh…" great going, Bella. You are officially speechless in front of a hottie. How Cliché.

"Sorry about this," Edward apologized. He wasn't as quiet as before. His voice sounded stronger and more confident.

"It's okay," I replied, still mumbling. How did anyone talk normally around him?

"So, um, we have to get to know each other if we want to get out of this room," he said, clearing his throat.

"Yeah."

"I'll, um, go first."

"Um, okay."

"Well, I'm Edward and I'm a doctor who just moved here from Arizona and work at the Northwest Hospital."

"I'm Bella and I'm an English professor at the University of Washington."

We both laughed at how weird we sounded.

"That wasn't so bad," he said, smiling. His eyes were twinkling.

"No, it wasn't," I agreed.

"Okay, let's list favorites," he suggested, "favorite color?"

"Green," I said without thinking. It was red! Whatever, now it was green. His green, I thought as I looked into those emerald eyes.

"Brown. Chocolate brown," he said as he winked.

That stopped my breath. Edward Cullen winked at me. I wanted to swoon, but that would've been stupid.

"Favorite dessert?" he asked, bringing me out of my mental swooning.

"Tiramisu," we both said together and laughed.

I think we sat there for an hour just laughing, talking, and sharing things about each other when Alice and Rosalie burst into the room.

"Jeez, you've been in here so long we thought there was a make-out session going on…and a lot more," Rose said as she smirked. Alice snickered.

"ROSALIE!" I yelled as I blushed. Why the heck was she embarrassing me like that?

"So that's her name. Rosalie. You never really introduced me to her," Edward said to Alice.

"Whoops, sorry," she apologized.

"This is Rosalie or Rose. She's my sister and is a model for Victoria's Secret who's very lucky to still be working in Seattle," I said as I pointed to her.

"That's what I thought, a model," he said, impressed by himself.

"Okay, now that that's over, let's go home," Alice said, looking tired.

"Why don't you just sleep over with Jasper and Rose with Em and I can go home to a nice, empty…"

"BELLA" The two shouted. I laughed.

"I'm just kidding! Let's go, guys."

Even though I sounded okay, I wasn't. I wanted to spend more time with Edward. I wanted to look into his eyes longer. I wanted to…to kiss him. But I couldn't! Not today. Today was too soon. We'd just met. I closed my eyes, composed my face, and turned back to Edward.

His face echoed my thoughts. He didn't want me to go either. I struggled to keep my face composed and said, "Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bells," he said back with a hollow smile.

_Bells._ He called me what Jacob used to call me. I could feel my heart ripping. I had to get home.

I nodded and then followed Rose and Alice out the door.

I tried to drive back home as fast as I could, and when we got there, I didn't even pause to say bye to Alice.

I opened the door to our apartment, sat down, and breathed in and out. _Bye, Bells. _It echoed in my head. How many times had Jacob said the same thing? As he kissed me goodbye, as he slid his arm off of my waist, as he left through the door of my Forks bedroom that night and never came back.

Rosalie came in quietly and just went into her room. I was thankful that she left me alone to think.

I pondered, for the rest of the night, all kinds of things related to Jacob. What had he wanted? I hadn't even bothered to understand his cravings, but now I did. He wanted what most eighteen-year-old guys wanted. And I hadn't been ready for that. Of course I hadn't! I was only sixteen. Giving up my virginity, to me anyway, wasn't on the list of things I wanted to do. That was why he had left me. He wanted so much more than what I was giving him.

But if Jacob wanted that from a sixteen-year-old girl, was he really a good person? I stopped the thought. No. He had to be a good person. His dad, Billy Black, was my dad's best friend. Billy was a great person, so Jake was one, too…right? Ugh. I was confused. I decided to just put it off and go to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, I woke right up, brushed my teeth, and slugged to the kitchen to make breakfast. I had to teach at the university but I hoped Alice, Emmett, and the gang could all hang out later.

I found Rose sitting there, already up.

"Hey," she said, testing my mood.

"Hi," I said as I beamed and got out the box of Honey Bunches of Oats. I was in a good mood. Sometime during my sleep, I realized I was just fortunate with what I had: great friends and a well-paid job. Maybe I had a dream or something. I couldn't remember.

"So…" Rosalie said.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Umm, well, what did you and Edward do last night?"

I laughed. "We got to know each other, like Alice wanted."

"Ooh! With your lips or your hips?" she asked.

"Omigosh, Rose. Stop. No. We talked to each other about what we do and what our favorite things are."

"What?! Alice did not want you do that…she meant-"

"Yeah, I know what she meant. I kind of bent the rules," I said with a sly smile as I tried to finish my breakfast faster.

"Clever."

"Yup. Why would I kiss a guy I barely know, anyway?"

Rosalie threw a pillow at me. "Alice and I do it all the time. It's how you 'get to know' if he's the one or not."

"Well, I have a different way. It's called actually talking to the person instead of sucking their face off."

She rolled her eyes at me and got up to go take a shower. I did after her and we were both off with our cars to work.

I was just entering the building when Rosalie texted me:

_BTW Alice gave Edward Ur number. U can yell at her later:)_

I shook my head as I came in through the doorway. I wasn't going to yell at Alice. She just did some work for me.

**AN: Bella has a bit of confidence building up, and pretty soon, she's going to realize that Jacob is a horrible person!! **

**Lol how'd you like the Edward POV? What about Ali and Em pushing Edward and Bella into a room? **

**Please review and tell me whatcha think! I need inspiration! Thanks again to all of you who reviewed last chapter:)**


	6. Night of Kissing

**AN: Rest of Bella's day:) you guys didn't give me more reviews!! Thanks to those who did. You guys are the best, TwihardTwilighter and Juze! I want three more after this chap. **

**There are a lot of POV switches, and it's a pretty long chapter:) **

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. **

"Keep building on your schema with this, and then you'll be ready for the real book," I explained to my class. Everyone nodded wearily.

I smiled. "Come on guys, just a few more minutes until class is over. Get reading."

A few chuckles erupted as I guessed why they were so unenthusiastic and everyone reluctantly flipped open their packets.

I sighed as I organized the bundles of paper on my desk. I could tell everyone who was in this class loved it, but when I was all boring like I was today, they really just wanted to leave.

The bell rang and everyone left, chatting excitedly about their next classes. I noticed Leah making her way to my desk.

"Hey, Bella," she said, smiling.

"Hi, Leah. Did you need some help with your work?" I asked.

"No…I was just wondering… do you have someone on your mind? Particularly, a guy?" she asked, embarrassed.

I had to keep myself from laughing. This was her freshman year and she was already better than me at reading other people. It was true. But should I have told her? Edward was all that I'd been thinking about lately, and though we'd gotten to know each other a bit, he was still just a friend. But, I guessed it couldn't hurt if I just said yes.

"Umm. Yeah," I admitted, a blush coloring my face.

Leah laughed and gave me a hug. "That's a very, very good thing. Have you been going out for long? Are you getting married? You're going to invite me, right? I wonder what dress…"

"Whoa, Leah! I never said he liked me back," I reminded, sadly.

"Pshh. Whatever. What guy wouldn't like you back? You're a total babe. I could help you out-"

I laughed. "I think that position is already taken. Alice is my personal wardrobe assistant," I said apologetically. I was half glad. Leah wore pretty revealing outfits outside of college. I didn't think I could have the self-esteem she did in those clothes.

"Oh that's fine. As long as you invite me to the wedding," she giggled, winked, and walked towards the rest of her friends.

I wasn't going to protest. Usually when Leah assumed things, the assumptions came true, but this assumption was impossible. I'd just met him! Maybe we'd slowly fall in love as the year went by and get married on April 2nd, Renee's birthday. I'd always wanted to get married in the spring, and April 2nd sounded very romantic. I couldn't believe I was thinking about this! Edward would be disgusted.

I mentally scolded myself as I walked out the door. I checked my phone. Emmett had left three voicemails. I chuckled. There must have been something he wanted.

"_Hey, Bella! Football Sunday replays at my house! Alice is coming and Rosalie's already here. Could you call Jasper and Edward for me? I don't have time. Rosalie's yelling at me to help her put out the refreshments and order the pizza. Thanks and hurry up! 5:00!_

All the voicemails were the same and it was only 4:30. I smiled to myself, and then it hit me. He'd asked me to call Jasper _and_ Edward. I didn't know Edward's number, and even if I did, I'd stutter uncontrollably when I tried to invite him. I called Emmett shakily.

"Yello," he answered lazily.

"Hey, Em."

"Bella umbrella! What's up? You coming?"

"What the heck? Did you _just_ make-up that cheesy name?" I asked, weirded out.

Emmett laughed loudly. "Yeah. Did you call Jazz and Eddie?"

I laughed at Edward's nickname, but it sounded nervous. "I, uh, don't have his number." I almost whispered.

"So? I'll give it to you. 612-"

"Emmett! I don't want his number!" I shrieked.

'Whoa, Bells. Take a chill pill. You don't have to keep it; all you need to do is invite him for me."

I nodded to myself, saying I was going to be okay over and over. He gave me Edward's number and reminded me to chill out. I thanked him and told him I'd be over in half an hour.

I drove home recklessly as I thought about what I had to do. Call Edward. I gulped and felt another panic attack on its way. I started thinking about what Emmett said; all I needed to do was call him and then never have his number in my phone ever again. I stepped inside my apartment and went through everything in my closet, trying to find something that looked presentable. Finally, I settled for slim jeans, sandals, and a maroon Hollister top. I was probably over-doing the teenage look, but hey, I thought I could still pass for sixteen…unless someone told me otherwise.

I showered, got dressed, and held my breath as I took my phone in my hand. It was now or never.

Emmett POV

I was in the kitchen, helping Rose set up the food. I would have to have get-togethers like this more often and just call Rosalie over to do that stuff. I stole a tortilla chip from the bag when I thought she wasn't looking.

"HEY!" I froze dead.

"I'm smarter than you think, pretty boy," she said as she smirked and looked at me with the hottest expression I'd ever seen.

I leaned down to kiss her. I couldn't resist. She reached towards me, but then pulled away once she had the chip in her hand. She giggled at how gullible I was and skipped into a room to make sure everything was cleaned up.

I sighed, defeated, but then I realized that that was my room and if I snuck in fast enough and locked the door, I could have her all to myself…

The doorbell rang and I cussed at whoever was interrupting my fantasy. There was Alice, looking as girly as ever.

"Hey, bro," she trilled as she passed me, "Jasper here yet?"

"No," I said and then wondered why she was asking about him. She liked him! I couldn't believe it I was so slow. I was going to hurt Jasper if he tried to do anything, even if he was my best friend.

My cell phone rang and it was Bella. She started freaking out about calling Edward and it was pretty funny. I had to keep myself from laughing. She definitely liked him, and little did she know that I'd made her call Edward on purpose. It was Alice's plan. The night we shoved Eddie and Bells in a room, she'd told me, Jasper, and Rosalie the entire thing. They really looked like they were meant to be together and I would do all this girly stuff just for them._ If_ they didn't work out, though, I was going to kill my little sister. Right now, she was gabbing happily with Rosalie, who'd come back from my room, and was setting out the napkins and spoons.

I ordered the pizza and sat down to enjoy the smell of salsa and tortilla chips. It was going to be mine and Rose's food….

Bella POV

Oh my god, it was ringing. My hands were getting sweatier, and I think I'd lost my voice.

"Hello?" asked a velvety voice.

I did everything I could not to hang up.

"Umm, hey," I said. I sounded pretty good, which was weird.

"Bella?" he asked without uncertainty.

"Yeah. Alice gave you my number, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. What's up?"

"Well, Emmett's having a football replays night and gave me your number so I could invite you for him."

"Oh," he said. "I'm still working at the clinic, but I'll be done in about a half an hour. See you there."

"Okay," I said happily, a little too happily.

"Oh, and Bella?"

The tone of his voice had me screaming inside. Why the heck did he have to have such a freaking amazing voice?!

"Y-yes, Edward?" _Now_ I stutter. Dumb Bella.

"You can keep my number…since I have yours," he said almost quietly.

"Okay, Edward. Umm, uh, see you later."

He laughed. "Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up, took a deep breath, congratulated myself for staying alive, and dialed Jasper's number. After I invited him, I rummaged the kitchen drawer for the keys to my Ferrari. I was using that thing way too often. I remembered that Rosalie had taken my car since I liked driving her BMW to work and thanked her mentally. I found her keys, locked the apartment door, and left, my stomach still fluttering because Edward was going to be there.

Edward POV

"Umm, hey," she said. I already knew who it was.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah. Alice gave you my number, didn't she?"

I smiled to myself. I wondered if she killed Alice because of that. She sounded pretty pissed, but not too much. Maybe Ali already told her. "Yes, she did. What's up?"

"Well, Emmett's having a football replays night and gave me your number so I could invite you for him."

My heart started pounding harder. Bella would be there. Relax Cullen, I said to myself, she's not interested in you. "Oh. I'm still working at the clinic, but I'll be done in about a half an hour. See you there."

"Okay," she replied.

She sounded happy. Probably because Emmett would have all the people over that he had wanted or something. Definitely not because of me. All of a sudden, I really wanted to tell her something. "Oh, and Bella?"

She paused for a while. "Y-yes Edward?" she sounded sick. Was something wrong with her? I shoved the thought out of my head and spoke. "You can keep my number…since I have yours."

"Okay, Edward. Umm, uh, see you later."

I laughed. She must have liked to say my name. Yes, Edward. Okay, Edward. It sounded pretty…hot coming out of her mouth. Jeez, I really had to get a life. "Bye."

"Bye." She hung up.

I sighed as I was lying on my bed. I should have taken a shower and gotten ready, but all I could think about was Bella. We'd gotten to know each other when Em and Alice pushed us into the room, but she wasn't really into me. I had to keep telling myself that. We were going to be just friends. I couldn't afford to have my heart broken again. Kate had done enough. Kate.

I'd never really cried in my life. I'd had a really good life. I didn't cry, that is, until Kate broke up with me senior year. She'd been so beautiful, so perfect to me. I'd really thought I was in love, but then she fell for Garrett. The night she left me, she'd invited Garrett over and made out with him right in front of my face. I hated her a lot, but she was the first and last girl I'd ever gotten attached to in that way….until Bella. Bella is so much prettier than Kate. Come to think of it, without make-up, Kate looked hideous. Bella didn't wear that much make-up, and even when she did, I could still tell she had natural beauty. Wow. Umm, I'd only known her for a day and I felt like I knew everything about her. I knew I liked her, but she didn't like me, so I had to kill these kinds of thoughts. For Bella's sake and mine. I finally walked into the shower and let the hot water soothe all my pain.

Bella POV

"THAT WAS FREAKING AMAZING!" Emmett hollered as a pass was made. I was getting annoyed.

"Emmett Cullen, these are replays, for Pete's sake. You've watched them already. It shouldn't be so amazing anymore."

"I love you, too," he said, swallowing a mouthful of tortilla chips. I wondered why he was eating so many. Alice said something to Rose and she turned pink. She walked over to him and sat in his lap.

"Whah," he said, dazed. She traced his bottom lip and…EWW!!!!!!

I looked away reflexively and heard Emmett moan. When I thought it was okay to look, I turned around to see Emmett on top of my sister, making out with her on the floor. He was reaching for the bottom of her shirt when I yelled, "NO!" They looked up at me in astonishment.

"What the heck, guys? Get a room," I said angrily.

Emmett sat back up on the sofa and Rose passed me, giving me an apologetic look. She knew I couldn't bear to see these kinds of things after what happened with Jacob. I ignored her and she sulked back to Alice, who gave her a high-five and then mouthed "sorry" to me.

I pretended like nothing happened and went to get the door as the bell rang. I blushed as Edward stood there.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," I said back.

Everything was still quiet as we walked toward our friends.

"Emmett's not yelling?" Edward whispered into my ear. His warm breath tickled my skin and I blushed, thankful he couldn't see my face.

"Nope. He and Rose kind of…made out… and I told them to get a room." I explained hesitantly.

He laughed. "So, you don't like public displays of affection, do you?"

I blushed again. "Not really." I couldn't tell him the real reason.

"Me neither," he mumbled. Did he have a secret, too? I shouldn't have cared. I smiled and told him to go join Emmett before he turned into a different person. The Emmett we loved was loud and careless, not self-conscious.

Jasper came in and I knew Alice wanted to jump into his arms, but she was controlling herself for me. I was thankful for her and Rose, but sorry they couldn't enjoy their crush and boyfriend because of my problem. Yes, Rosalie and Emmett were probably going out now.

We all ate junk food and the couple flirted with each other, as did Alice and Jasper. I was happy for them, but felt suddenly abandoned. I was pretty surprised when Edward shot me a line. I'd spilled Fanta on my shirt, turning the Hollister letters orange.

"Bella," he said, "if you want to take that shirt off, I wouldn't mind." My eyes grew wide and I stopped breathing. What?!

He blushed and mumbled an apology. Then, he got up to go.

"You don't have to go," I blurted out.

"I should. I have work tomorrow. See you, guys."

Emmett didn't get up to say bye to him, so I did instead. As he was leaning to get his shoes on, he tripped on his own feet and fell on top of me. We both hit the floor and his lips were on _mine_. He didn't get up. He ran his bottom lip over mine and I couldn't help but moan.

I thought he didn't like public displays of affection.

His lips were warm and soft and I was thinking about how his mouth must be like. Stupid Bella! Get up! He sighed on my lips and I had to stop. Jacob. This was what happened with Jacob. He'd fallen on top of me and kissed me, which led to dating, which led to me getting my heart broken. Would Edward do that to me? I liked him a lot. He sensed what had happened and scrambled to his feet, I still on the floor with my eyes closed.

"Bella?"

I didn't say anything, but he knew I was still conscious. My hands had moved to cover my face.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Bye."

My heart broke as he left and closed the door. No, Edward would not do anything to me. I didn't know how I knew that, so that was scary, but Edward would not do anything to me, no matter how many flirty remarks he made.

"Don't be afraid of Edward, Bella. He's not going to do anything to you," Alice whispered above my head. I opened my eyes and saw her.

"I know that now. When am I going to see him again?" I asked.

"You'll see him again soon. He's here to stay," she reminded me as she smiled. I got up and walked back to the couch.

"And you were telling us to stop making out," Emmett said angrily.

I laughed. Maybe everything was going to be okay, after all.

**AN: whoot whoot! I'm so happy for Rose and Em, aren't you? And Edward and Bella on top of each other…it was kind of funny and romantic at the same time. Review, people, and while you're at it, tell me some more funny and romantic first kisses. I need more ideas for Alice and Jasper! Hope you enjoyed the chap:)**


	7. I Like You, Too

**AN: I have nothing to say except that REAL PERSON FAN-FICS SHOULD BE ALLOWED! I AM A FAN OF MJ and**** might**** want to write about him! **

**Review:)**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Edward POV

I was sitting on my bed at the hotel. I hadn't gotten an apartment yet, but when I did, I would have a home warming party just like Jasper did. I wondered why he got an apartment instead of just sharing one with Emmett. He was only here for two months… Alice. He didn't want to live with Alice, not until he married her. I chuckled. Jasper wanted to marry my little hyper cousin. I knew it. They weren't even going out, but I knew he wanted her. Ew.

They were flirting with each other last night, I could see it. Last night… Bella. A twinge of guilt flashed across my memories. I'd kissed her. I didn't mean to do it like that. I didn't know what came over me. All I knew was though Kate still made me sad, I wanted to move on…to Bella. But she didn't want to be with me. I wasn't good enough for her. She was charming and pretty, and I liked her a lot. But we were barely friends. Crap. This was not going to go well….unless…

So I had to apologize properly, didn't I?

Bella POV

I woke up with a smile on my face and touched my lips. Edward's lips had been there. Rose raised an eyebrow at me as I skipped into the kitchen singing "I got a feeling…that tonight's gonna be a good night…"

I giggled at her expression and then sighed.

"Bella?" she said.

"Yes?" I must have looked beyond weird. Suddenly, I was my old high school self, all girly and skipping around, singing songs.

"What's up?"

"A gorgeous twenty-five-year-old kissed me last night." I couldn't believe I just said that!

She smiled. "I know! We turned around so we didn't see anything, but we all heard you moan," she said as her supportive smile turned into a mischievous one.

I blushed. Whoops.

"I say, me and Alice send you two out on a date…."

I groaned and Rosalie looked back at me.

"What?"

"A date?"

"You like him, right?"

"Yeah, but…" I paused. Jacob was most likely never going to pop into my life again. If he knew I was still wounded by our break up, he'd laugh in my face. I wasn't weak, and I had a life. So…why not go out with Edward? It was the perfect way to get my mind off of the dog. Omigod! I just called Jacob a dog! Way to go, Bella.

"Rosalie?"

"Yeah?"

"Of course I'll go out with Edward," I said as I beamed.

Rose widened her eyes and then started jumping up and down and shouting while I just laughed and watched. Our neighbors called and told us to shut up and we started laughing again.

"Thank you, Bella," she told me. Her eyes were sparkling and she had a goofy grin on her face. "You don't know how much it killed me to still have you hooked on that good-for-nothing idiot."

I laughed. "You're welcome, Rose, but this is for me, too. Jacob Black does not rule my life, and I intend to live it without any reminder of him and his selfish acts from now on."

"Ooh, _you_ sound sophisticated," Rosalie winked.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. I had my car keys and was going out the door when she yelled, "It's a Saturday!"

Oh, yeah. Crap. I was really looking forward to going to the university this morning…unusually.

"Want to go over to La Push?" Did that sentence just come out of my mouth?

"Uh, it's a two-hour drive, Bella. Do you want to pay for the gas?" Rose asked.

"Never mind…La Push is…not a good option."

"You sure? I wanted to see Seth," she said, putting on her best pout.

I sighed. Seth had been a great friend to me over the years. He also hated Jacob and always mumbled something about beating him up for what he did to me. It would have been nice to see one of my best guy-friends today.

"Okay, it's not that bad of an idea. Let's go," I said as Rosalie willingly got ready and started heading out the door with me. I mentally reminded myself that Jacob used to live in La Push, too, when we bumped into someone tall with messy bronze hair.

"You ladies going somewhere?" his hot voice asked.

I looked up to see Edward staring down at us. I just giggled stupidly and then covered my mouth. Why the heck did I just do that?

"Yes, and you aren't invited," I snapped. Now that was just mean. Why was I being mean to him for kissing me? I'd wanted that to happen, right? Yeah. Try number two…

"I mean, no, we're not going anywhere. We were bored, but now that you're here, why don't you come in and we'll hang out or something?" No! Not a safe thing to say!

He grinned crookedly, but also looked confused.

"Umm, okay," he said as he walked in.

I prayed he wasn't uncomfortable. Maybe the kiss had been a natural physical reaction to being that close to a girl and I was over-thinking this whole thing, so he didn't really like me. Maybe-

"Bella, I wanted to apologize properly. I'm sorry I kissed you. I would never have done that on purpose, or, without your permission. I really like you and I hope you can forgive me." His eyes widened for just a second and then he was looking at me.

"Umm, well, I, uh, I really like you, too," I stuttered as I blushed.

He looked shocked for a minute, and I wondered if I'd just dreamed him saying those words and had accidentally declared I had a crush on him.

"Excellent!" we heard a high-pitched voice say. Alice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, alarmed.

""Oh, silly Bella! You know I own your spare key!"

She was wearing a tank top and short shorts and was smirking as she walked over to us.

"You guys are totally going on a date tonight no matter what. ROSALIE! ROSE, GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" she yelled as Rosalie showed up from her room. She had probably left to give us some privacy.

"Rose, we're going to need a date plan in ten minutes flat. I pick out outfits; you pick out transportation, location, and activities. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

When Rose and Alice get together, they can accomplish anything. I was in a dress, lipstick applied and high heels strapped, and in Edward's Volvo in less than the time they'd given themselves to plan this whole thing out.

"All right," Rosalie said, her expression saying 'big sister mode'. "She needs to be home by 12:30. No making out, going into bed, or getting engaged."

"Ugh!" I said as I covered my ears. "Relax, Rose. It's just a lunch date. Nothing like that is going to happen," I reassured her, begging her to stop embarrassing me.

She smiled, Alice giggled, and Edward and I were off.

"Sorry about that," I said as I blushed.

"It's fine. I'm used to Alice doing this to me, but this time, she set me up with someone who I actually approve of."

What did he mean approve of? He actually wanted to go out with me? "That's nice to know."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm."

He laughed. "So, I'm going to take us to La Bella Italia, if you don't mind."

I giggled. He was taking a Bella to La Bella Italia. Typical. "I don't mind."

The date was fun. Edward made it easy to be comfortable. We just talked more about what we did, our experiences at work, and more about our likes and dislikes. I figured out he liked spaghetti, loved basketball, and listened to classical music. The whole time he was being really sweet, but my favorite part was when he dropped me off in front of my door at the end of the date.

"Umm, Bella?" he'd asked, looking nervous. He was so adorable!

"Yes, Edward?" I said, smiling.

He stepped closer to me and looked straight into my eyes. My heart was pounding. He leaned down and his lips touched mine.

"Thank you for letting me take you out. I've actually been wanting to for a long time. And…thanks for forgiving me," he whispered against my lips. I could only whimper in reply. He chuckled, hugged me, and was gone.

I sighed like a high-schooler in love and opened the door to go inside. Alice and Rosalie were on the floor listening to Paparazzi by Lady Gaga and doing each other's nails.

"You want to sleep over, Alice?"

"Yup," she said, grinning.

"So…" Alice urged.

"The date was fantastic, Alice. Thank you. You're the best date-planner in the history of date-planners."

"I know," she beamed.

"So what were you guys doing?"

"We were just waiting for you to get home. We got take-out and were just giving each other makeovers and stuff." She said, pulling her knees up to her chest. Rosalie was painting her nails a sparkly lime green.

"So are we doing anything this afternoon, or evening?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"YEAH!" Alice yelled. "Have you ever known me to sit back and do nothing on a Saturday?"

I laughed. "What do you have planned?"

"After we're done with our little relaxing session, we're going to go down to La Push, and then drop Rosalie off to her date with Emmett."

Awesome! We were going to see Seth after two years! And girlfriend and boyfriend were finally going on a date instead of sucking each other's faces off in front of us.

"Sounds good!" I said, smiling.

They finished with the nail polish and we were quickly on the highway in Alice's Porsche. Rose turned on the radio and we started singing along. I suddenly wanted to ask her about Emmett.

"So, Rosalie…how did you guys become a thing?"

Rose blushed, which was again, something she never did! I wonder what it was about Emmett that did this to her. She was never this girly.

"Well, Em's really funny, and romantic, and totally committed to whoever he dates…so I thought, why not?"

"Nah-uh! It's so much more than that!" Alice yelled, pressing for more of an accurate answer.

She blushed even more. "Okay, he's cute and charming and I really like him and he likes me and he's a great kisser! You happy?"

"EW!" Alice and I yelled in unison. We burst out laughing while Rose fumed.

"Sorry, Rose. You know he's more of a brother to me," I apologized.

"Yeah, and he _is_ my brother. I shouldn't have to say sorry," Alice pointed out.

"It's okay guys."

We talked about all kinds of things as we drove the rest of the way there. We wondered what Seth would think of our little surprise visit and how different he would look after two years.

I wanted to have tons of fun, but I was missing Edward. Then I remembered I had his number and I could just call him whenever I wanted. I took a deep breath and told myself I'd have a great time while I was there.

**AN: I might slow down updates a little cuz my life suddenly got very busy! Parties, homework, school projects, and just fooling around might leave little time for writing! lol**

**Review though! Tell me what you thought of Bella's date and give me more ideas for next chap!**


	8. Past Meets Present

**AN: Awww! I feel so loved! Thanks for all the story alert and favorites additions! I only got two reviews, though...that makes me sad:( thanks 4 the reviews, cinda1 and Bella Cullen1:) **

**This is the girls' day with Seth…guess who shows up?**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

"Hey, hotties," Seth said as he winked.

We laughed. He wasn't really flirting. He knew Rose was dating Emmett, Alice was crushing on Jasper, and that I would never date in my life again… we needed to update him on that last part.

"Hey, cutie," Alice said, pinching Seth's cheek.

Alice met Seth when I brought her with me to Forks on Christmas from college. He'd been over at my parents. He was younger than us, but way taller than us, which made it funny to see when tiny little Alice pinched his cheek.

"Boy, have we got an update for you," Rosalie said, giggling, as she made herself home on his couch.

"What? What happened?" he asked.

"Seth! Bella went out on a lunch date; her first since high school!" Alice squealed away before Rosalie could say anything.

"No way! That's fantastic, Bells." Seth came over to give me a hug and I stiffened.

"What?" he asked, a worried look coming across his face.

"You called her Bells." Alice frowned.

"Oh ya, sorry Bella! I'm so sorry, I forgot! I'm such a rotten frie-"

"Shut up, Seth," I commanded as I tried to calm myself down. Why did Jacob still have this affect on me? He shouldn't have anymore. Seth shouldn't have to be careful not to call me that nickname. I shouldn't have to explain to Edward why he can't call me that, either.

Seth watched my face worriedly.

"Seth, you don't have to apologize. You should be able to call me my nickname without me getting this weird. From now on, you can call me…Bells." I hesitated, biting my lip. "But not too much," I added after a moment. Saying it myself had been harder than it should have been.

He, Alice, and Rosalie looked at me in awe.

"Wow, Bella. I'm so proud of you," Alice said, giving me a squeeze. "You should face your past head on."

"She was talking about this stuff in the apartment with me today," Rose told Alice. "I never thought she'd finally start pushing herself to get over him, but she is. I'm proud of you, too…Bells," she said.

The pain wasn't so bad this time.

"Thanks, you guys. You're the best!" I exclaimed, smiling hugely at each one of them. I knew I could get through this with my friends' help. I promised myself I'd come and see Seth more often…at least once a month or something.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and I hoped it wasn't who I thought it was.

Crap. It was him.

"Hey, Seth. I fixed the car. Pay up," he said lazily as he stomped into the clean house with his dirty boots on.

I winced as I looked up to see his face for the first time in eight years; dark, almost black eyes that were wide as he noticed me standing there and tan sun-kissed skin that covered his well-muscled body. He looked exactly the same as he had before, but there was something different in the set of his face that I couldn't put my finger on.

My first reaction had been happiness to see him again. My second reaction had been sorrow. Why had he done this to me? My third reaction was anger. He shouldn't have been here, ruining my awesome life that I loved _again._ He deserved no place in it and he had to leave.

All this went through my head in about a second, and the expression on my face had changed from pure enjoyment to simmering anger in just that time. Seth was giving him a death stare, and so was I. I guessed Alice and Rosalie had figured out who he was and were doing that, too. Jacob tried to speak; his mouth opened to let out a squeak before he cleared his throat and disbelievingly uttered, "B-Bella?"

"Yes?" I answered confidently. I decided I'd do my best to pretend nothing had happened between us, but he was still not welcome in my life anymore.

"Umm, hi," he said. He didn't sound confident. He was staring down at his muddy boots and fidgeting.

Seth frowned and slapped a check into his hands. "Dad wrote it up this morning."

Jacob nodded and stepped forward to me. Seth's hands were in fists. He didn't want him anywhere near me.

"Sorry, Bella," Jacob whispered. His eyes looked wounded. "Please forgive me." He waited for me to say something, and when it was clear that I wasn't, he let out a defeated sigh and stomped back to the door. He looked back at me once more and left, shoulders sagging.

Seth kicked the door closed and swore under his breath as he strode back to the couch. The girls and I were all looking at him with the same expression. He couldn't ignore it for long. As we expected, he cracked after two minutes.

"Jacob's fixing my dad's car," he blurted out. "His dad and my dad are still great friends, as your dad and his dad are, Bella. I couldn't break the friendship. It was such a strong one. Unlike the one anyone could have with his son." He grumbled. "I told him to come by today so he could get the job done and get the heck out of here so I wouldn't have to see him anymore, but you decided to come by for a surprise visit. Are you okay, Bella?" he asked.

I smiled. "I'm fine; just building my life back up again. I needed that, Seth. Don't worry."

He smiled, still apologizing with his eyes.

"What's he up to nowadays? After ruining my sister's life?" Rose asked, still annoyed.

I laughed, but no one else found it funny.

"He's a total failure," Seth said, sounding glad. I slapped his arm. He shouldn't wish bad for anyone.

"What? It's true. He's twenty-six and all he does is fix cars around town. It's not even what he wants to do; he wanted to be a doctor. How could have he become a doctor if he didn't go to college? So here he is, moping around still single."

"Did he date after me?" I asked. Why did I want to know?

"Yeah. Just a bunch of skanks at the bar, and when they asked him to take them home for some action, they just ditched him after seeing that he was still living with his dad."

"How do you know all this?" Alice asked, suspiciously.

"Quil and Embry. They're great dudes, even though they still hang out with that moron."

"So Jakey pretty much has no life?" Rosalie asked, excited.

"Yep," Seth said, popping the 'p'.

"Wow, you guys. You're enjoying someone else's pain?" I asked, surprised at their sudden evil attitudes.

"Not someone else's pain, Jacob's pain. Think about it, Bella. It's karma. He ruins your life, his life gets ruined back. You're a rich college professor with awesome friends and he's a failure in life who couldn't even buy his own apartment room."

"I'm not rich," I muttered, embarrassed by their compliments.

"Yeah, you are," Alice said.

"I don't have more money than you, Ms. Fashion designer."

"That's true."

We laughed.

Now I understood the set of Jacob's face. It was sorrow and regret. He regretted not going to college and was sad to see eight years of his adulthood being wasted away.

We all forgot about Jacob's visit. We couldn't waste our day with Seth talking about that 'loser'. Instead, all of us took turns playing the Wii against Seth, who was tennis king.

"Game! Oh, what now? Beat you again!" he shouted as he beat Rosalie for the third time. She was flaming angry and he was pointing and laughing. Alice and I scoffed, walked over, and kicked him simultaneously.

"OW!" he cried as he fell over. We all started laughing.

"Seth, you're never going to get a girlfriend if you can't respect a woman while playing the Wii," Alice lectured. He rolled his eyes and just laughed.

We were sad to go, but promised to visit him again soon. We had to go home since it was 6:00 and Emmett was going to pick Rose up at 8:30 at our house. Alice offered to take the wheel since it was her car anyway, and I gladly let her drive. Now I could freely gaze out of the side window.

"Hey, Rose, go on the date and come back, okay? No staying over at Emmett's business. I'm giving him a free tux I designed in the morning and I don't want him to come to the door while you're still in his bed."

Rosalie slapped her arm lightly. "You don't have to worry about that, Alice. I'll just take him to mi-"

"NO!" I shouted so loud Alice jumped in the driver's seat. "I'm still living with you, Rosalie. No bringing men home. And besides, Alice was going to sleep over tonight."

"Why don't you sleep over at Alice's? Would that be okay with you, Ali? We haven't been over to your place in a while."

Alice laughed. "You're serious about bringing my brother home with you?"

I shook my head. Older sisters. Alice let out a peal of laughter as Rose blushed and changed the plans. We would all three be sleeping over at Alice's after her date.

Jacob POV

I couldn't believe it. Eight years apart and Bella had turned into a total babe. I almost fainted when I saw her. She was standing next to Rose and another beauty. They were hot, too, but Bella was something else.

I remembered what I had done to her and felt my joy of seeing her suddenly slip. I was overcome with a strong urge to apologize, to ask for forgiveness from her.

"B-Bella?" I said after squeaking and clearing my throat, making sure it was her.

"Yes?" she answered back evenly.

It was Bella all right. Go ahead, Jake. Tell her you're sorry.

"Umm, hi," I mumbled. I saw Seth frown. Shoot! Why the heck couldn't I just apologize?!

Seth threw my check at me and I was reminded that my life was still going nowhere, making me feel worse about myself.

"Dad wrote it up this morning." he almost spat through his teeth. I didn't care that he hated me. All I cared about was what Bella thought.

I nodded dumbly and my legs moved by themselves, towards Bella to say sorry.

I succeeded this time.

"Sorry, Bella," I said quietly, but full of remorse. "Please forgive me."

I waited to see if she would say something. Tell me it was okay, hug me, cry. She looked at me with the same confidence she had before and no where in her eyes did it say that I was forgiven. Crap. I sighed and looked back over my shoulder once more before I left. She'd been standing with Rose's arm around her shoulder and the other chick's arm around her waist. She was clearly trying to tell me that she didn't need me. She had her friends and Seth. I briefly wondered if she and he were going out and a surge of jealousy passed through me. Better not think about that. I got home, threw the check on the table, and went upstairs to mope in my room.

Bella POV

Over at her place, she was taking a shower and I was snapping pictures of myself in my new, Alice-designed pajamas, getting the camera ready for pictures of our sleepover, which I would be posting on my facebook profile. We'd called Emmett and asked him to pick Rose up from Alice's because it would have been annoying to drive back home and then drive again to her apartment. Rosalie was pacing nervously in the living room, waiting for her…boyfriend. I grinned. I was so glad they were finally together, though it'd take a while for me to get used to referring to Emmett as my sister's…boyfriend. See what I meant?

Finally, the doorbell rang and a very nervous-looking Emmett smiled at us. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a blue tie and black pants. He fidgeted as he stood there and then he gasped when he saw that Rose was wearing the dress from Jasper's apartment-warming. Oh, how he loved that dress, I bet! I heard him gulp as she slid her arm through his and winked. She wasn't shy anymore, not after seeing that he was more uncertain than her.

We giggled and waved them goodbye as Emmett smiled and walked Rose stiffly down the hall, her purposely rubbing against him every now and then. As soon as they were in the elevator we shut the door and burst out laughing. We laughed at the expression on Emmett's face and Rosalie's sudden burst of confidence.

"Now I'm really not sure if she's going to come back tonight," Alice said.

"I hope she does. Meanwhile, let's get started on the girly stuff so we can just watch movies later."

Alice laughed and nodded. She knew I wasn't especially interested in giving myself manicures and trying out new make-up. I liked to stay plain and she said if it weren't for my natural beauty, she would've forced me to put on more.

She did my nails and after that I cut up cucumbers for our eyes as she browsed the movies I brought. Rosalie was back at midnight and we asked her how it went. She just blushed and headed for her sleeping bag. I looked at Alice and she looked at me. We both shrugged. Rose knew we were going to get it out of her tomorrow.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out. It was text from Edward. I grinned stupidly and held it out so Alice wouldn't have to ask.

_Hey Bells- meet you tomorrow afternoon at Starbucks? – Eddie_

Alice almost squealed and I had to cover her mouth.

"Say yes!" she ordered.

I giggled and texted: _sure, hottie. 1:00 sharp. – Bells_

I immediately regretted sending him such an inappropriate message, but Alice gave me a thumbs-up sign.

_Hottie? Thanks for the compliment :) –Eddie_

I almost melted right there, though I wasn't sure why.

_Goodnite. – Bells_

_Sleeptight. – Eddie_

I put my phone on the coffee table and put our movie in. Our girl's night was just beginning.

**AN: Yeah I changed the rating of the story because I might occasionally swear…like one word every chapter...lol me and swearing just don't mix…and it was possibly because of the "in bed" comments that everyone makes…yeah. Lol**

**Review and tell me what you thought about Jacob and Seth...and Eddie and Bells at the end!**


	9. Tell Me

**AN: Hey people! Big thanks for everyone that's supporting me with this story! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, story alert, etc. additions! Without you guys, I wouldn't be writing it:)**

**Here's Bella's Starbucks date and other stuff!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. **

"Hey, beautiful," Edward flirted as I walked into the Starbucks.

"Hey, sexy," I said, and then covered my mouth. What did I just say?!

Edward's eyes widened and then he just laughed. I was probably blushing bright red.

"You must have missed me a lot," he said, raising an eyebrow.

I giggled self-consciously and mentally kicked myself. Just because he liked me didn't mean I could flirt excessively. Well, it did…but…whatever!

I sat down and put my head in my hands. Edward lifted my chin with his fingers.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said softly, his green eyes smoldering into mine.

God! Why did he have to look at me like that?!

"Umm," I mumbled stupidly. "Argh!" I exclaimed out of frustration.

"What?" Edward laughed.

"Stop dazzling me! I can't think," I spewed.

"Dazzling? You're dazzled by me?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, blushing. Surely he noticed the affect he had on women, right? "You don't know that?"

"No," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders. Could he be anymore perfect?

"Tell me something," he said, reaching across the table and swallowing me into his green eyes. His face was inches away from mine. "Does this dazzle you?" he asked,

his breath warm on my face. He kissed me gently. His lips were warm and soft. He pulled away with a crooked grin on his face.

Turn on Bella-cool mode. "Nope," I said casually, crossing my arms and leaning back comfortably in my seat.

Edward's face was something to see. His green eyes suddenly lost their light and his crooked grin faded to a forced smile. I gasped and laughed.

"I was just kidding! Jeez, Edward! You've got to know that you will always dazzle me no matter what." And I spoke the truth. The first time I saw him he dazzled me. He dazzled me when he came to apologize to me, he dazzled me on our first date, and he was still dazzling me as I thought about it all. His green eyes were full of love.

How I'd ever thought about him hurting me I'll never know. I shouldn't have even given it a thought. He was Alice's cousin and Alice loved him a lot. The moment his lips had been on mine, I'd known that he wouldn't leave me. I'd accepted his care and acceptance even when I was still full of the pain Jacob caused me. He was someone special, someone I wanted to keep around.

"Edward?" I asked after he'd hugged me, having an emotional moment. "Now that I'm your…girlfriend," I blushed, "you can tell me anything. The first time I met you I wondered what was going through your head. I wondered if something was wrong. Will you tell me about your life?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, but not here. Want to go to your place? I still need to find an apartment," he admitted sheepishly.

I kissed him on the cheek. Something about Edward made me feel bold and confident. "As long as I'm the first person that sets foot in your new apartment after you."

He grinned and escorted me to his Volvo. We got in and drove to my apartment in a comfortable silence. Then, I remembered that Alice had slept over the night before and usually when she sleeps over, she makes it a two-day.

"Crap!" I shouted, nearly making Edward swerve with surprise into the lane next to us. A horn blared.

"I forgot that Alice slept over the night before and she and Rose must be doing stuff right now," I explained.

"Oh."

"I think we can still go…if we stay in my room and whisper very quietly."

"Or we could just kick the fairy out."

I laughed. "That would be a challenge, since Rose is very capable of beating us up if we do anything she doesn't like. She's been giving my dates the "hurt her and I'll kill you" line like an older brother since the beginning of time," I laughed. He laughed with me.

We got to my complex and practically ran to the elevator and to the apartment to see if they were still there.

"Knock, knock," I sighed.

Rose opened the door, dressed in a robe and a shower cap. She looked up at Edward and gasped.

"What the hell?! Bella! You should have called! This is so embarrassing! UGH!"

She continued to cuss under her breath as she grabbed Alice, who was listening to her ipod, dragged her into her room, and slammed the door. We had cautiously walked into the room behind her and now we stood in the quiet.

"I guess this means that we can talk in my room," I said.

We walked into my room and I was immediately embarrassed of what he would think. My full-sized bed was against the wall to our left. My dresser was against the opposite wall with Alice's perfumes, lotions, and jewelry scattered everywhere on top. My closet was open, showing my unimpressive wardrobe. My walls were covered with the scrapbook of mine, Alice's, and Rosalie's friendship as well as a huge poster of Michael Jackson on the far wall.

"Interesting," Edward said, and the way he said it made me blush.

"You said you'd tell me about your life. What's up?"

"You go first," he said uncertainly. Fine. I was probably the one with the problem anyway.

"Okay," I breathed, "do you remember the night we met at Jasper's?"

He grinned. "Of course. It was the best night of my life."

How could I keep talking if he was going to be this sweet? "Well, do you remember when you said, 'bye…Bells' I stiffened up?"

"Let me guess, you don't like the nickname?"

"It's so much more than that." I stopped talking. He waited patiently. A tear leaked out of my eye.

"Bella!" He exclaimed. "Bella, are you okay? Why are you crying? Shh, it's going to be okay, it's all right," he soothed me as I started the waterworks. Jeez. I had to stop doing this. One minute I was ready to forget Jacob and the next, I was crying about him in my boyfriend's arms. _Boyfriend._ I liked that.

"I know, it's fine, Edward, just listen," I said, smiling through the few tears that were still left. "This is my normal reaction to when I have to talk about him."

"Who's him? I don't understand," he said, pouting impatiently. I traced his bottom lip and he looked at me questioningly.

"Jacob Black. He used to call me that all the time. I still like it. I dated him in high school and thought he was my soulmate, but he broke my heart by breaking up with me just because I didn't want to sleep with him," I cringed as I said it. Edward's hands turned into fists and his knuckles were white.

"Why would anyone do that to you?" he choked out.

I loved seeing him so protective. (Believe me, it was beyond attractive)…but I didn't want him to get all his anger out on someone that didn't matter anymore. I stroked his cheek and his face actually smoothed out. I laughed.

"You don't have to get angry over him. He's gone from my life," I assured him. He smiled and was happy again. I kissed him and asked him to go next. He laughed.

"We have similar stories. Kate. I thought she was my soulmate too, until she left me for a guy named Garrett."

"Does it still hurt?" I asked.

"Not as much as it did before," he smiled.

I smiled too. "Same. What were you thinking about at Jasper's? Why were you so…disconnected?"

He paused, looking up at me with his emerald green eyes. I had to hold back a weird, girly sigh. "To be honest, I was thinking about how great you looked and how much I wanted to take you out. Kate's face kept popping into my head, and that still didn't stop me from thinking about that. What about you? Why were you being so mean?" he said, trying to sound offended.

I slapped him playfully on the arm. "Alice has been setting me up with many guys since the Jacob incident. I hated it, even if she was just trying to help me. I got angry seeing you there. I thought a guy like you would probably just date me to make Alice happy and then dump me later."

"What do you mean a guy like me?" he asked, really offended this time.

I stroked his face. "A guy as good-looking as you shouldn't be dating a plain girl like me," I said quietly.

His face was full of astonishment and then anger. "You are not plain," he scolded, his eyes burning into mine. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

I nodded, too frightened for words. His expression smoothed out and he laughed, taking me in for a hug.

"Can I call you that nickname now? Or is it too soon?" he asked thoughtfully.

I squeezed him, still in embrace. "You can."

He pulled back and kissed me on the forehead.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

Against my will, Edward forced me to watch I Am Legend and I shrieked and hid in Edward's arms through the whole thing as he laughed at me. We spent the whole day together, and Edward actually carried me to my bed while I was pretending to be asleep. He tucked me in and whispered, "Good night…Bells."

I smiled as he left and bragged to myself about my perfect boyfriend.

Rosalie POV

Bella is an idiot. My sister's the most stupid person that has ever walked the earth. She knew Alice was sleeping over! Why did she bring her boyfriend home when she knew?!

I answered the door wearing just a robe and shower cap and to my horror, Edward was standing right there. Sick. Disgusting. Embarrassing!

I would have screamed, but instead I swore. I swore and dragged Alice into my room. I hoped they'd get over with their stuff fast.

I growled as I sank down on the bed. Alice giggled.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"Nothing, just your mood."

"Shut up."

We stayed in my room and did all our sleepover stuff until we heard Bella screaming and Edward laughing as they watched a movie. I listened for a minute. Yup, it was _I Am Legend_. We walked out of the room to see Bella snuggled in Edward's arms as he rubbed circles on her back.

"Alice!" I hissed. "Going back into room!"

She peeked and shook her head. "Who would have thought our Bella would be on a date tonight and we wouldn't? We have to get out."

"I have Emmett, but who do you have?" I asked, and a light bulb went off in my head, but I didn't want to do that without Bella.

"How about we just go over to Nicole's house tonight and we'll think about going out when you actually have a boyfriend."

She started to protest, but fell quiet. What could have she said? She rolled her eyes and we quietly got our stuff and went out. I doubt they noticed us leave during their love fest.

Bella POV

I was in the living room, picking up my half-graded essays and heading to the university, when Rose called me into her room.

"What is it?" I asked, annoyed. "I have to go."

She smiled. "Hope you and Edward had a good time snuggling last night," she said. I blushed.

"We did, thank you. And I told him about Jacob."

"Really? And he was supportive? Awww, I'm so proud!"

"I know," I laughed.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that we need to get Alice and Jasper together. Fast. Otherwise, pixie's going to be the only one of us without a boyfriend and she's going to start annoying the crap out of us."

"Too late," I mumbled.

Rose laughed. "It could be a lot worse!"

"Okay," I said. "Jasper and Ali will look cute together, anyway."

Rose smiled and clasped her hands together. "Project Get-Jasper-And-Alice-Together has officially begun."

**AN: Haha, I used my friend's name:) ur welcome, friend!**

**In this chapter, Bella and Edward told each other what they had thought and talked about their past. Rosalie is now planning on getting Alice and Jasper together and will be asking Emmett and Edward to help out as well now that she's asked Bella. Even I can't wait until the next chapter! Lol :) Jacob's probably going to reappear sometime later, too. Dun, dun, dun! **


	10. Who Says No To Beyonce?

**AN: Short chapter because I want the suspense to kill you. Just kidding, but I do want you to wait a bit more.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Rosalie POV

"That is no surprise. I've always known it would happen," Nicole said. Alice had told her Emmett and I were going out and Edward and Bella were, too, and she'd reacted indifferently. I smiled and Alice went to go use the bathroom. I waited until she was completely out of the room and then grabbed Nicole and whispered my plan to her.

"Nicole!" I hissed.

"What? Why are you whispering?"

"Because I don't want Alice to hear us! Listen. Bella and I are hooking Alice up with Jasper next weekend…that is, if Bella says yes, but I doubt she'll refuse. You know Alice has never had a serious relationship. I can tell. I have a feeling her and Jasper are going to work out perfectly and I'm just inviting you to their wedding in advance," I chuckled.

Nicole looked at me like I'd said the sweetest thing ever and hugged me. "I saw Alice with a blonde-haired god last week. Now I know who he is!" she exclaimed. I laughed and she joined in.

"Seriously, though. She needs this. Jasper's a great guy and they're already crushing on each other. Why not finally start going out? I'm sure this will be a piece of cake."

We gushed over my plan like high-school girls and started laughing at how ridiculous we sounded. Then, Alice came back from the bathroom and we decided to go back home to see if Bella and Edward had stopped making goo-goo eyes at each other and gone back to their respective places.

"Well, see you at a wedding near the future, Nicole," I said as I winked.

"Oh! Bella's and Edward's, right?" Alice guessed.

"Uh-huh." It wasn't a lie. Nicole and I wanted Edward and Bella to marry, but we also wanted Alice and Jasper to have that happiness, too. I needed to take care of my sister as well as my best friend.

Nicole winked back and I followed Alice out to my BMW.

Alice POV

Hmm. Rosalie was acting kind of weird…why had she winked at Nicole? And when she said she was talking about Edward and Bella's wedding, her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Who could she have been talking about? I asked her about it on the car ride home, but she wouldn't answer. Who knows what that girl is planning? More importantly, who _doesn't _know that Alice Cullen does _not _like to be clueless? I hate Rose…momentarily…

Bella POV

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, my students streamed out the door, making plans about where to eat for the day. I grabbed the pile of essays and started grading the ones that were left, but Rosalie had other plans.

"Hello?" I answered my phone, sounding tired.

"Bella! Alice is sensing something's up and she's been getting really suspicious. Beyonce wanted her to make her an awesome tube top for the VMA's, but she told her she was busy and just snooped around the apartment trying to figure out what I was doing!"

I gaped blankly at my desk as I processed this information. Alice said no to _Beyonce?_ "This is bad. I think she knows it's going to be life-changing. Why else would she tell such famous person she couldn't design for them?"

"I know. That's why we need to hurry up with this. If she finds out, she won't spare our lives. Get home as quickly as you possibly can when you're done teaching tonight and we'll meet somewhere to talk this whole thing out. Call Emmett and Edward. We're going to need their help."

I groaned. "Why do I always have to call everyone?"

"Fine; I'll call my boy friend and you can call your…whatever he is."

I fumed. "HE IS MY BOYFRIEND, ROSE! How can you not know that?!" I looked around the room and found out my reply had been too loud. Leah and one of her friends stood there, snickering away.

I blushed. "See you later, Rosalie," I stammered into the phone. "A-and yeah, I'll call Edward."

I looked up and smiled sheepishly. "How can I help you, Leah?"

She smiled. "Makenna and I were just going to ask you if you wanted to join us for lunch, but I can see you have someone else you'd rather be with, huh, Ms. Swan?"

I blushed even harder. "Who, Edward? Umm, he's a doctor. We can't really spend every second together."

"Oh. Do you still want to come?"

"No thanks. I think I'm just going to go to Chipotle or something."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

She left, Makenna still giggling at my outburst.

I got my stuff and headed to Chipotle, where I called Edward and told him I'd call him with the details of the situation later, then taught three more classes at the university, and finally got in my car and called Rosalie to ask her what she had planned.

"Hey, Rosalie Swan speaking."

"Rose! Did yo think about where we'll meet? I called Edward and all that did was confuse him. Tell me where we're going so I can tell him."

"Okay, okay! Umm…Chipotle!"

"I went there for lunch."

"Fine, Ms. Picky. No wonder your boyfriend's so gorgeous. You're really picky," she said with what I thought was a smirk in her voice.

"Shut up," I snapped, and then blushed. That was getting to be an inevitable part of my daily life.

"Alright. We need to go to the last place Alice would check for us."

I thought for a minute, and a light bulb went off in my head. "Mom and dad's?"

Rosalie was probably grinning. "Mom and dad's."

I laughed and reminded her to call Emmett so I could call Edward and hung up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ed."

"Bells! Did Rosalie say anything about where we're going?"

"Yes. We're going to my parents' house."

"What?"

"Yeah…we _are_ kind of deciding about the rest of Alice's life. My parents are like her parents. We're going to have to let them know what we have planned. I'm sure after that, they can call Carlisle and Esme and see what they think about this whole thing, too."

"Good plan. Can you meet me at the hospital so I know how to get there?"

"Of course. See you in fifteen minutes."

"Bye…I love you." He said hesitantly.

I beamed. He'd said it. "I love you, too."

We both laughed and hung up. This time, I let out the girly sigh. Who was there to stop me?

**AN: They meet with Charlie and Renee next chap and we'll see what they have planned for Alice and Jasper. Poor them. They don't even know…REVIEW please! **


	11. Spank Me, Baby

**AN: Here is what happens at Charlie and Renee's!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. And me! Not. **

"WHAT?!" Renee exclaimed in shock, her jaw dropping to the floor. This was her reaction to us telling her about Jasper and how we wanted to set Alice up with him.

"I never thought you would be a matchmaker, Bella. I'm so proud," she gushed.

"Mom! I will never be a matchmaker again. This is just for Alice. And besides, if I was one, I would never set my cousin up with my best friend. It just happened that way," I explained.

"Whatever! Wait until I call Esme! Oh! And Jasper's mother! I need to tell them everything! Oh yes, wedding invitations…." Renee rambled as Rose giggled and Bella just shook her head.

The doorbell rang and Emmett and Edward shuffled in.

"Emmett! Oh, you've grown since six months ago! Come here, you big teddy bear," Renee gushed over the son she never had. What was she talking about? Emmett was a mature adult...sometimes. Emmett smiled and leaned down to hug her.

"Hey, Renee. I missed you too."

She laughed and gestured towards Edward. "Who's your friend?"

"This is my cousin, Edward," Emmett said, then smirked at me to continue. I hated him.

"Renee, Edward is Emmett's cousin…and my boyfriend," I said, anticipating my mother's reaction.

First, she opened her mouth in a shocked manner, and then she squealed. I covered my ears and laughed. Alice got up and did a little happy dance with my mom to celebrate my now one-week relationship with Edward. It was embarrassing to watch.

Edward sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. It tingled where his fingers touched my side. I shivered and he purposely tickled me there. I gasped and he smirked. That earned him a smack on the abs, which ended in me having a sore hand. Man, did he have solid abs!

"Awww, Bella and Edward are having a tickle war," Rosalie mused as Emmett snickered away.

"Shut up!" I said as I blushed a deep red.

"I like it when you blush," Edward whispered in my ear. I sighed slightly. I looked at his face and he was smirking. He grabbed my sore hand and started rubbing circles on it. I sighed again and clamped my hand over my mouth. He chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, removing it. I could smell his sweet, warm breath.

"I like the reactions I get from you," he said and I whimpered. He touched his lips to mine softly and began to deepen the kiss. I forgot about the little audience. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he groaned as he tightened his grip on my waist to bring me closer.

His tongue was exploring my mouth when Emmett yelled, "Edward, you ain't doing none of that out here! Get her in bed first!" he and his vicious girlfriend, who was also my sister, burst into laughter and I sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry. I'll make it up to you later," Edward said as he winked. I gasped a little and he kissed me sweetly on the lips. I was beginning to regret letting him know that he dazzled me.

Through all this, Charlie had been quiet. I looked up to see why. He was angry. He didn't trust Edward. With Jasper, it was different. We knew him and Alice really well. Charlie trusted that Jasper would take care of Alice and that Alice was perfect for him. I knew we'd have to get his trust. After Renee asked lots of embarrassing questions that would normally cause my boyfriend to run away, she confirmed that she liked Edward and that he was "sexy as hell" which I really didn't want to know since she was my mother. I wasn't worried at all about Renee. We'd solve the whole Charlie thing as soon as I was done with Alice and Jasper.

We talked to Renee a little more and she helped us plan what we would do to get Alice and Jasper together. She called Carlisle and Esme and they agreed to the whole thing. As we were planning, we reminded each other to erase all phone calls made regarding our plan and decided that if Alice called right now, we would tell everyone to keep quiet and make a wise excuse. Of course Emmett wasn't smart enough to do that, so Rose would just have to do it for him.

As soon as we got up to say bye, Edward got a call. It was Alice.

"Everyone, it's Alice!" I hissed.

"Hello?" he answered calmly. He was such a great actor.

"I'm out with Bella. No, it's a date. Yeah, so? She likes me anyway!" he barked and hung up. Everyone laughed.

"She's trying to tell me how to impress my woman! No one can impress Bella better than I can!" he spewed.

"Okay, okay, Eddie. Calm down, coz," Emmett soothed. I laughed at how comical the whole thing was, although I did like being called Edward's "woman."

We all went to our cars and Edward had to drive me home in his Volvo so Alice wouldn't suspect us. She had eyes like a hawk, so even though she didn't live with me, she could figure out that I was lying very easily.

"Plan A takes place tonight," Edward reminded me. I nodded. He kissed me and I decided to try something new. I spanked him on the behind.

"What? Bella?" he said, surprised. I giggled and winked. His mouth fell open and I just walked away. When I got to the entrance, I looked back to see that he was still standing there. I laughed and prepared to be bombarded with Alice's questions.

**AN: SORRY!!! I know it was short but I had to get _something _out to you guys after more than a week passed! Don't worry, I PROMISE that next chapter is going to have Jasper and Alice's set up! I keep the promises I make! REVIEW! You've got to love Edward's spank on the butt, Renee's conclusion, and their kiss…oh! And Edward calling Bella his woman! Lol**


	12. Ruthy's Home of Yumyums

**AN: lol I hate Honors English homework. I feel like telling the teacher "How do you think I got in this class?! I can already write well!" But it's up to you guys to decide if I can write well, actually. Then maybe I can show my teacher how many reviews you guys give me *cough cough, hint hint* and he'll reward me with no homework for the rest of the year!**

**Alice and Jasper in this chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. **

Alice POV

Bella called me for no apparent reason and told me she was waiting outside my complex and I needed to get in her car right away. It was a little strange, but I backstitched on the tube top I finally decided to make for Beyonce and quickly locked the door and left.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked. Heavens, that girl made me go over the nervous meter whenever she called like that.

"Nothing, Alice. J-just get in the car." She was crying. What the _crap_? What did Edward _do_? I thought I could trust him with my best friend!

"Why are you crying Bella? You're _ruining _your make up!"

She laughed a little, but the tears kept coming.

"Alice…Jasper got into a car accident. He's in the hospital and he's not letting anyone visit. He only wants you. Will you _please_ talk to him? For Rose and I?" she pleaded.

I couldn't speak. Nothing could happen to Jasper! I'd die!

"What?! How did this happen? Of course, I'll visit him, but…"

"I don't know how it happened. I just got a call from the police when they were investigating the crash. They didn't tell me anything."

I couldn't hold in the tears. I broke down. Bella rubbed my back, waiting patiently and letting me cry it out. There was an expression that looked like guilt on her face. What was up with that?

It was raining hard. She dropped me off to the hospital…at least that's what I thought it was. I got out and squinted to see what was in front of me. It looked like an old diner called Ruthy's Home of Yumyums. What the heck? Maybe Bella hadn't been able to see what it was, either.

"Bella?" I turned around, confused. The car was gone. Why would she drive away? Something was up. I lifted my hand to dry my tears, but it was raining so hard my face was slightly wet anyway. Might as well get inside before I caught a cold. What was going to happen to Jasper?

"Hello!" A sweet old lady greeted me.

"Hi," I said, only softly smiling.

"Would you like me to hang up your wet coat? You can dry off by the fire. I was going to close up in a few minutes, but it's raining really hard and you look cold, hungry and wet, so make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Mrs…" I looked at her name tag, "Wilson."

"You can call me Maryann, dear."

I smiled. She reminded me of Grandma Cullen.

"Okay, Maryann."

She seemed to be okay with my lack of bouncy energy. I didn't know what had happened to it. She turned to get my something to eat and left me to stand on the fire.

"Hello, Ms. Cullen," a soft voice greeted.

I whirled around and gasped. "JASPER!" I screamed, jumping on him and knocking us both to the ground. "Whoops."

He laughed. "'It's fine. That's… what I felt like doing to you," he admitted sheepishly.

I froze and my eyes narrowed. "Aren't you supposed to be in a hospital bed, with all sorts of tubes stuck into you?"

He looked afraid for a minute. "Huh?"

"What?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you _think_ I'm talking about?"

"I don't know," he said, confusion taking over his features.

I paused, thinking this whole thing over. "Jasper, are you okay? Did anything happen to you?" I asked, begging him to be serious.

"I've…never been better. Alice, what are you trying to say?"

"What are you doing here, Jazz?"

"I, well, Emmett told me you wanted to have dinner with me in this diner…but I'm guessing that's not the case," he said, casting his eyes down to the floor. I took his face in my hands.

"Jazz, I didn't invite you to dinner, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't. Listen to me. Bella called me down to her car and told me you got into a car accident and started crying. She dropped me in front of this diner and left. Emmett told you to go to this diner, too. They tried to set us up!"

He looked up at me with those smoldering blue eyes. "Would you like to have dinner with me…like on a date?"

I gasped. "Umm, uh, huh?"

He laughed. "Alice Cullen is speechless? That's got to be a first. I'm glad I'm the only one who can do that."

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where'd all his confidence come from? I liked it. "Of course, I'll have dinner with you. But tomorrow, we're getting back at them. How dare they set up the matchmaker!"

Jasper chuckled. "I thought you liked me."

"I umm, uh…"

"I like you too," he said with such intensity that I had to hold back a sigh. "No, I love you."

Bella POV

I felt really guilty that I made Alice cry like that, but having dinner with Jasper was going to make her feel better, right? I really hoped so, or she would slit my throat. Edward and Emmett came over for a movie night and were laughing at what the two must have been doing at that moment.

"I'm going to kill your cousin if he touches my baby sister in any way she doesn't like," Emmett said to me as he fumed. I was afraid for Jasper.

"Don't worry, Em. Jasper wouldn't do that. He's a perfect gentleman."

"Perfect gentleman, huh?" Edward said, wrapping his arm around my waist and rubbing my side, giving me that tingly feeling again.

"Yeah. Something you will never be."

He froze and his eyes narrowed. I giggled. "Fine. Tonight, I won't kiss you, hold you, or touch you in anyway other than shaking your hand. I'll be a perfect gentleman as well."

What?! That wasn't supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to say that! I had to play it cool.

"Alright, it's on." I said, sucking on the straw in my soda.

He looked surprised, then sad that I'd accepted, and unwound his arm from my waist. I missed it immediately. An idea flashed in my head.

I snuggled against him and he stiffened. "You said _you_ wouldn't touch _me_, but I didn't say anything about _me _not touching _you_," I reminded him.

He gulped and I winked at Rose, who gave me a 'great job' smile back.

I sucked on my straw with great force and he flinched. This was going to be a long night for him.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up to a stiff feeling in my face. I groaned and walked out of the room straight to Rosalie's.

"Rose, does your face feel stiff?"

She groaned. "Yeah."

We sleepily got up and went into the bathroom to look at our faces.

What. The. Crap! My face was painted purple and across my forehead were the words 'sloppy kisser' in capital letters. Rosalie's face was painted red and her forehead said 'lesbian player.' We stared at our faces in awe for a few more minutes, and then tried to wash it off frantically. It didn't come off!

We looked at each other and screamed "ALICE!" We could hear her trilling laugh form the living room. She burst in and raised an eyebrow.

"This is what you get for trying to be smart!" she said angrily, though she was laughing at the same time.

"Alice! We're sorry, okay? It's just that you weren't even _trying_ to move forward with Jasper. It was so unlike you…I guess we just got impatient. Did we do something wrong?" Rose asked, her red-painted eyebrows rising high up on her forehead in panic.

"Well…no. I guess I should be thanking you. Jasper's my boyfriend now."

Rose squealed and Alice joined in. I had the same expression on my face I always did when they did their little happy dances.

"Alright, now will you tell us how to wash off the paint? It's starting to get really itchy!" Rose pleaded.

Alice trilled another laugh. "Oh, Rose. You don't have to worry about getting the paint off. That stuff won't come off for about another two days."

"WHAT?!"

"Yup."

I was going to have a panic attack. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope. Really. Read the paint bottles!" She ran to the coffee table and gave us the bottles. On the bottom it said, "MAY TAKE UP TO TWO DAYS TO REMOVE IF COMES IN CONTACT WITH SKIN."

Rose slumped down on the floor by the door and put her head in her hands. "This isn't fair, Alice! We actually helped you! What are we being punished for?"

"Oh, it's just a little warning. Don't ever set the matchmaker up with anyone ever again!" she gave us a sugar-sweet smile and bounced out of the room.

"Oh, ya! I almost forgot! After you're done teaching at the university today, Bella, and you're done modeling, Rose, we're having a triple date right here in this apartment so the guys can see my spectacular paint job!"

**AN: I love a good cliff at the end! Haha I know I'm cruel :) It's called revenge for all the cliffs other authors have left me hanging on! I'm serious about my English teacher, so you'd better review!!! Luv ya guyz!**


	13. Painted Faces

**AN: ahaa! U guys wanna know what I think of Taylor Lautner! Are you seriousing me?! (my new catch-phrase) Hmm….he's four years older than me! I couldn't talk him if I tried! He'd probably just b like "Hey kid," and walk away! Otherwise he's pretty cool :) I will not elaborate lol. Last week, a guy asked me to marry me and I said no because I'm already married…to my fanfic! Jk that did not happen (and I hope it doesn't) because it is stupidity to marry at thirteen. Any1 agree?? Haha. Anyway, if you guys know who ashel-13 is, she is awesome! She's my role model of the week :) Tell her I said hi! And that this chapter is dedicated to her! Lol :) Right now, I'm reading her story **_**Love Is a Devil**_**. I just finished **_**Making Love out of Nothing At All**_**! U should totally read both of them! This week in our swimming unit in phy. ed. we might dive…gulp. That is my ultimate swimming weakness. Otherwise I luv swimming. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND UMMMM26. **

**Random person on the street: AHEM???**

**Me: Fine. That last part isn't true. **

* * *

Edward POV

Bella wanted to kill me. I made a bet with her that I could be the perfect gentleman and she decided to test my ability. She rubbed right against my…part as she sat in my lap and dude, she _needed_ to get off! Who knew what I would've done? Luckily, Emmett wanted the girls to make milkshakes and they refused, so he asked me to help him make them himself.

"Sorry, love," I said to Bella, looking into her wide brown eyes. "I'm going to have to get up and go help Emmett."

"That's okay," she smiled.

I exhaled in relief and I think I heard her giggle.

After we made the smoothies, Bella sat down in my lap again and I held my breath. Then she yawned, her chest rising, allowing me to see the outline of her bra.

"Bella? I thought you _didn't _want me to attack you," I said.

"Am I doing something wrong, Edward?" she asked innocently. Too innocently. I gave her the evil eye and she just laughed and sunk into my lap further.

I was grateful when we finally had to go home and leaned down to kiss her. She raised her eyebrow at me and I stopped. Oh, yeah. The bet. And I couldn't even get a goodbye hug.

"Don't look so miserable, Edward. I'll hug you," she said as she wrapped her arms around me. That was even worse. I couldn't return the hug. I sulked back to the car and Emmett laughed and told me I was whipped. I just glared at him, which shut him up, and we drove back home.

Bella POV

I saw Rosalie rubbing her forehead as she told the modeling agency why she couldn't come today. I heard laughing from the phone and the phrase "Alice will be Alice!" I smiled at how true that was.

"Thanks for understanding, Senna. If I come to the shoot today, I'll just be a big, juicy media target."

"No problem, Rose. Just work on getting that paint off ASAP!"

"Haha. Of course. See you soon."

"See you!"

Now it was my turn to call the university. I dialed and Renata picked up.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey, Renata. Listen, you'd better find a sub for my classes today."

"Okay, but there'd better be an acceptable reason why."

"Alice painted on my face."

"Why do you have to miss your classes because of that?"

"Umm…because she painted the words 'sloppy kisser' on my forehead."

"Are you serious? You're going to cancel your classes because of that?"

"I'm supposed to be a role model! Not someone who goofs off with their friends."

"Gee, I'm pretty sure your students don't know that you actually have a life," she said sarcastically. I sighed.

"Come on, Renata. This is beyond embarrassing."

"Fine, fine. But you aren't allowed to miss another day ever again. Not even when you're sick!" she hung up and I bit my lip. What Renata says, goes.

* * *

Alice got us ready with some cute sweaters and tight jeans she'd gotten for fashion emergencies and started curling my hair.

"Really? Do you _have _to?" I whined.

"Yes," she snapped. "You already have paint on your face; might as well make the rest of you attractive."

I wanted to glare at her, but I couldn't turn around or she'd mess up. Rosalie came out of the bathroom wearing the stuff Alice got, but looking twice as pretty as I ever would in it…even if her face was painted siren red.

"Can we just get this over with?" she huffed. "I don't want Emmett to see me with this paint on my face for more time than he has to."

"I agree!" I exclaimed. I was beginning to wish I'd never set the pixie up.

"Too bad," Alice snapped as she switched off the curling iron and motioned for me to get off the chair.

It took another hour for Alice to get my make up 'just right' and then the guys started coming in one by one. Jasper just stared at us and then laughed as Alice explained. After that, he was all goo-goo eyed and focused only on Alice.

Emmett was a different story. He barged in and the first thing he said was, "what the _hell_ happened to your faces, girls?" It sounded so funny, even we had to laugh.

Edward just came, stared, and snapped out of it. _This _was why he was my boyfriend! He never unnecessarily questioned me. Alice ended up telling him anyway, and he grinned slightly.

"I've always liked you in purple." I giggled at his statement. He stared at my forehead and I blushed at what he would think of the words.

"Hey, Alice?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Bella's not a sloppy kisser. You should get your facts straight."

Her jaw dropped to the floor. Take that, Alice Cullen! She stuck out her tongue and I stuck mine out, too. This whole event made us start talking about the subject, and everyone asked Alice exactly why she did this to us if Jasper and her had worked out.

"By setting me up with someone, Bella insulted my matchmaker status! I'm supposed to set people up, not the other way around. That's all I'm punishing them for. Otherwise, I'm very happy with the direction my life has taken now that I'm with Jasper."

"For the record, I had no part in her revenge planning," Jasper said, putting his hands up. Everyone laughed.

"Of course, Jazz!"

"Bella, how did you pull off the whole 'crying tears of sadness' thing in the car?" Alice asked.

I smiled. "Petroleum jelly."

"Haha! It figures!

"We wanted you to find out who set you guys up, so you would give us the credit when you told the story to your grandchildren, so Edward and I made the whole plan pretty obvious. Edward and Emmett worked on what to tell Jasper and Rose and I thought about how to get you there. Rosalie made me the one to cry because you would never suspect me of lying….oh yeah, and I'm sorry we made you cry so much. We had no idea you cared that much for him already."

"What did you _think?_" she said, scowling. Jasper smiled and rubbed her arm, making her immediately relax. A quiet one to slow down our pixie. They were so cute!

"Whatever. If you're not going to say thank you, then fine."

"I'm just kidding, Bells. Thanks to all of you. I love you all."

I grinned. "That's more like it!"

We just chilled out a little more and Alice said we should all go eat at Ruthy's Home of Yumyums again. Everyone laughed and agreed.

Everyone left one by one except for Edward. His arm lingered around my waist and he leaned down to give me a deep kiss.

"Hmm. Upset because of the bet, huh?" I asked against his lips. He nodded.

"It is quiet a pleasure to be able to touch you again, Bella."

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes.

He laughed. "Hey, we never really named our terms to that bet."

"Oh, I thought if I won, you'd have to spend a whole day alone with just Alice."

"I thought if I won, you would have to spend a whole day with just me."

"Well I guess I'm going to be with just you for a whole day," I beamed.

"Yup. That's going to be torture."

"Oh, whatever!"

He laughed and we both reluctantly said our goodbyes. Alice decided to sleepover, but we didn't trust her a bit. She'd probably spread more paint on our faces. We finally agreed to let her stay and I prayed the paint on my face would come off tomorrow and I didn't have to anger Renata again. I was looking forward to this Saturday. A whole day with Edward alone sounded fun. I fell asleep and dreamed of my family and friends, all laughing and smiling. It was a happy dream. A dream I hadn't gotten for so long.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this chapter's late. I watched New Moon! I liked it, unlike the first movie. Well, hope you have a Happy Thanksgiving next week. I promise I'll update sooner! Review, please :) **


	14. We're Going To Minnesota!

**AN: Hey guys! I'm going to start thanking everyone who reviewed from now on. I slapped paul (anonymous), twilighter2967, theperson13, EdwardCullenMasenforever, cinda1, and LOVE IS A GIFT. Thank you!**

**I regularly update my profile and sometimes it has important stuff on there about my stories. Make sure you visit it once in a while! **

**Sorry it took forever for me to update! My friends from Kansas are coming over for Christmas and we've been preparing for that, not to mention all the homework and projects I've been getting from school, and performing for dance, and just having a good time with the besties. It never seems to balance with writing time :( Now that this chapter is posted, I'll resume working on my other stories. **

**One of my favorite authors, yourbrowneyedgirl, was ending her stories because she felt no one was supporting her. She's changed her mind now, but I'd appreciate it if you went onto her profile, read her stories, and let her know she is being supported! (Before you all yell at me to do my own work~ I already did it and I'm just asking for extra help!) **

**Guess what? You're having a second Thanksgiving with the Twilight gang…in Minnesota! All hail Minnesota! (Emotional moment! Sniffle) **

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

I rolled over in my bed and sighed, putting my hand on my forehead. !!! The paint! I hoped it would get off today… I jumped out of bed, tripped on my university sweatshirt on the floor, got up, and rushed to the bathroom. Rosalie was already there, proceeding to turn the faucet on. As soon as she turned it on, we both reached into the sink and splashed our faces with water. I gasped as the cold water made contact with my skin.

"Is it off?" I asked Rose.

"Yeah," she said, turning back to the sink. She froze and looked back at me. "Yeah! It came off!"

I beamed and as soon as she was done splashing at her face, we did a little happy dance and started laughing.

"We're going to work!" we screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Alice yelled from the couch. She stomped into the bathroom. "_Some_ of us are trying to get some sleep!"

"Too bad! We're going to work!" I yelled in her face.

"Wow! Good for you!" she said sarcastically.

I stuck my tongue out at her and grabbed my toothbrush. She rolled her eyes and grabbed hers, too. Alice slept over so much that she'd bought another toothbrush to keep here. After brushing our teeth, Rosalie and I hurriedly finished breakfast while Alice went agonizingly slow. We decided to carpool in my Ferrari, well, _she _decided to carpool in my Ferrari. I'd objected, but she wasn't going to listen to me. Apparently, the Ferrari would make her look good.

"Yo Alice, lock up when you're done," I said, throwing the apartment keys at her.

"Kay, kay," she said, her mouth full of cereal.

* * *

I was back from the university making my tired self some coffee when I heard the phone ring. "Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Mom! Why'd you call?"

"Seriously, honey? That is no way to greet your mother."

"Sorry," I mumbled as I stirred my coffee. "What's up?"

"WE'RE GOING TO FLORIDA!"

I spit out the coffee and started coughing. "WHAT?"

"Oh, Bella! You are so gullible! You sounded like you were really bored, so I just wanted to spice up your day for you." I could practically hear her smiling on the other end. Sometimes, I wonder if Alice and I were switched at birth. My mom doesn't seem like _my_ mom.

"Okay, Renee. Tell me what this is really about."

"We're going to Minnesota!"

I spit out my coffee for the second time. "WHAT?"

"Yes! Alice got tickets for our whole family, including Jasper. We're having Thanksgiving with Carlisle and Esme. I think this will be fun! You'd better start packing, sweetie. We're going to the airport as soon as you get back from work on Wednesday night!"

"Umm, okay," I said, barely aware of what I was saying myself, let alone Renee.

"Bye!" She and I hung up at the same time and I walked into my room. I was still getting over the shock.

Rosalie came in with two cups of steaming Starbucks coffee. "I thought you might need some," she explained.

I nodded furiously and reached for the cup. "How was the shoot?"

"Cool. I'm definitely going to have a few days off for Thanksgiving," she replied, wiping her hand across her forehead.

"Umm, Renee called."

Rosalie grinned. "Let me guess. She wants us to do something with the whole family this weekend."

I shook my head. "Not just with _our _family. We're going to Minnesota to have Thanksgiving at Alice's parents' house. Jasper and Edward are going to come, too. Mom told us to start packing."

Rosalie just sat there. Finally she spoke. "Wow. That's unexpected."

I nodded and we just enjoyed our coffee.

* * *

"Let's go, Swan!" Alice stomped into my room. It was Wednesday already. I'd gotten back from work and taken a shower while Alice made me my coffee.

"Drink up and then Chelsea's going to take us to the airport. Did you pack everything? Is Edward on his way? Come on, come on, come on!"

I rolled my eyes. "Edward's on his way, and I think I got Zafrina to agree to water our plants…if not, they'll just die while I'm dragged off to a holiday in Mooville with my energizer bunny of a friend."

She ignored my grumbling and picked one of the suitcases up as we went out the door. Edward met us outside, talking to Chelsea as he eyed her Aston Martin. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was in love with the car and wanted to leave me with my misery forever, but that was not the case, for as soon as I walked outside, he snapped his glittering eyes in my direction and practically ran up to me to kiss me lightly on the lips.

"Don't tell me you're excited about this, Cullen," I muttered as he pulled away.

"Why aren't _you_ excited?"

"Because…because…" for some reason, I couldn't think of a reason!

"Because?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I uh…" I looked at him and blushed.

"You're afraid of being seen with me by Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle, Bella?" he guessed, speaking softly. My heart melted.

"No, no," I said, stroking his face. "I'm scared…because you're like a son to them…and I'm not sure that I'm good for y-"

"Shut up." Edward said with a funny but stern expression. I relaxed under his gaze.

"Have I taught you nothing, Bella?" Alice said, shaking her head. "I cannot believe that you still have such low esteem…after hanging out with _me_ for four years!"

"Sorry, Alice; it's just a part of my personality," I shrugged.

Edward pulled me into his lap in the car and wound his arms around me. Where his arm touched my skin, it burned dully. He started moving it up and down my side, the friction making the burn more intense. Alice was asking me a question, but I couldn't concentrate.

"E-edward?" I said, swallowing.

"Mmm. Yes, Bella?" His nose was in my hair and I could feel his voice vibrating in his chest.

"Can you…stop?" My voice was a whisper now.

"Does this bother you?" he asked, smirking as he rubbed my side with more speed.

"It burns," I moaned and he froze.

"You feel it, too?"

I met his surprised eyes. "Of course. Whenever you touch me, there's fire."

We smiled at each other and he suddenly grabbed me by the back of my head and pulled me down for a deep kiss.

"Whoa, lovebirds. Can you not do that in my car? I love that you've found someone, Bella, but come on. _This_ car is _my_ someone," Chelsea chuckled. Great. First it was Emmett, now Chelsea. _They_ were the ones who told me to date!

"Sure, Chelsea," I sighed as Edward started rubbing my stomach now. I was beginning to wish I never told him about the burning. This was going to be a _long _ride.

* * *

We got to the airport, practically ran through baggage check-in, and found Emmett and Jasper already waiting by the terminal.

"Dude, what held you up?" he asked Edward, the only man in our group, as we walked up to them.

"Sorry, Em," Chelsea giggled, "I was too busy yelling at Eddie and Bella to stop making out to notice that we missed the exit. I had to take the longer way here."

I blushed. "You can go now," I glared at her. She held her hands up, hugged Rosalie, Alice, and I, and left. Emmett started laughing.

"You'd better not do that in front of dad," he chortled.

I stuck my tongue out at him and Edward glared at him, pulling me into his arms possessively.

"Carlisle won't say anything," Edward guaranteed.

"Uh huh," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He ignored me.

* * *

We were about to land in half an hour. No one looked too good, even though the flight had been just three hours long. Rose was pale and drowsy; Emmett had a huge frown on his face while he rubbed her back; Jasper was reading, but whatever it was wasn't very interesting because he kept slamming his head on the back of his seat from boredom. Alice rubbed her temples as if she was having a migraine. Renee and Charlie had arrived a little later and were now lightly snoring, heads turned opposite ways, and were rubbing their sore spots in their sleep. I wished _I _could fall asleep.

"Three hours on an airplane and they're ready to go to their graves," I muttered. Edward chuckled and put his head on my shoulder. I could smell his unique cologne; that unusual, sweet one. I should wisecrack more often!

Finally, we walked into the airport from the airplane terminal thing-a-ma-bob and yawned as we went through baggage claim. I was hyperventilating as I thought of seeing Carlisle and Esme after a while. I was excited, but nervous about how they would react to mine and Edward's relationship. I gulped as Alice tugged on my arm, steering me through the crowd to Esme and Carlisle Cullen, smiling and waiting for us by the gates.

"MOM, DAD!" Emmett exclaimed, oblivious to the raised eyebrows of the people around him. He rushed up to them and snatched Esme up into a bear hug. She laughed.

"Emmett Cullen! Put me down!" She said, laughing.

Emmett grinned and kissed her on the cheek and then moved on to hug Carlisle a lot lighter.

Alice skipped gracefully over to her parents, hugged both of them, and gushed about our lives in Seattle. I smirked as she talked about things we never even did. Way to spice up the life.

Edward had been so quiet I didn't know he was still standing by me. He kissed my cheek and walked over to his aunt and uncle. I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Edward! Hi, honey!" Esme gushed as he leaned down to hug her and hugged Carlisle, too.

"How's Seattle? Are you adjusting?"

"Yeah, Esme. Everything's great."

"He still hasn't gotten an apartment yet, though; too lazy. He just moved in with me and is helping me paying the rent. First Jasper and now him. You'd better move out fast, buddy boy," Emmett replied more thoroughly.

She smiled and I saw her look over at me. "Why are you over there, Bella? Come here!"

I smiled and went over to Esme to hug her and Carlisle.

"So, what's going on? How's your job?"

"Wonderful. I'm liking the kids in the class this year."

"Good. Have you found a boy you like?"

I blushed at that. Emmett snickered and Edward smiled uncontrollably. "Yeah, I found someone. He's a cousin of a friend, and he's cute, too. Green eyes, bronze hair; very model-ish."

Edward raised an eyebrow and I grinned. Esme looked back and forth at us and then smiled knowingly. "I knew it! You two are perfect for each other!"

My nervousness had gone to waste. We were approved of, after all. One down, another to go. William and Hannah Cullen were next. Gulp.

"Esme!" Renee greeted Esme with a hug while Charlie and Carlisle shook hands.

"Who else is coming over? I invited Jasper's parents, Michael and Vanessa, over from Texas. Anyone else joining us?"

"Oh, yes. Edward's parents, of course; Carlisle's brother William and his wife Hannah. Otherwise, we have everyone else right here. Let's go!"

We all split up with the cars since there wasn't enough room. Renee, Esme, Charlie and Carlisle were in a Mercedes Benz. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were in a Volvo like Edward's, and Edward, Rosalie, and I went in an M3.

* * *

**AN: All my fabulous Minnesota tour guide skills are kicking in…next chapter! I know a lot of you hate my precious Mooville, but I love it, so deal with it! Haha **

**Okay, I thought you guys had to wait way too long, so I'm posting this chapter and the Thanksgiving "feast" and the thing that comes before that (ahem, you'll find out) is going to come next chapter. I PROMISE!! Love you guys! Keep supporting me! You all know how to do that…*cough* REVIEW *cough* So…thanks for reading this chapter and I'll try to get the Thanksgiving chapter posted by at least December 30, but I'm not making any promised for that…it would be nice if I could get one last chapter in for 2009, though :) BYE!!**


	15. Intertwined

**AN: Thanks to RosaMarie-TwiDhampir and theperson13! You guys r totally awesome! **

**WINTER!! AND CHRISTMAS!! (even though it's over) AND NEW YEAR'S! AAAAHHHH! YAAAAYYY! I've been doing a lot of stuff with friends and family lately, so it took some staying up and waking-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night-to-write-parts-of-the-chapter-down to post this in time. You'd better thank me…and know how to do that by now…**COUGH!!!! **_**COUGH**_******

**Happy New Year's Eve! Stay warm! Drink a hot chocolate for me! And KEEP READING!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**

* * *

**

"Michael! Vanessa!" Esme greeted Uncle Michael and Aunt Vanessa like she'd know them forever.

"Hi, Esme. It's nice to finally meet you. Jasper's quite taken with your little Alice," Aunt Vanessa winked. I was pretty sure I saw Jasper blush as Alice looked at him smugly.

"Well, Alice is quite taken with him as well," Esme assured. It was Jasper's turn to be smug.

"I'll show you two to your room. We wouldn't want any of our guests to feel uncomfortable," Carlisle said respectively.

"Not guests: family," Uncle Michael corrected. There was no doubt that Jasper and Alice's wedding was going to be absolutely conflict-free.

The arrival of Jasper's parents wasn't the arrival I was worried about, even though that was what Alice had been worried about; it was the first time I'd seen her so unsure. I knew that our dear uncle and aunt were very accepting people and they would accept Alice the moment they saw her, her charm acting as a plus point.

I was worried about William and Hannah. I know you know that, but I can't stop worrying! Edward's the best thing that's ever happened to me next to being friends with Alice. I would be terrified if his parents didn't think I was good enough.

What reasons did they have to think I was good enough, though? Edward's beautiful. He can pick up any girl in the city…maybe even the country. He could have talked Megan Fox into marrying him! Then he wouldn't need me because she'd be rich and she would make his parents happy, too. I'm too plain next to him, but if I told him that, he'd get pissed off again and start scolding me like we live in 1918. All I knew was that I didn't want the sun to rise tomorrow.

Edward sensed my discomfort. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I grimaced. "Guess."

He was a good guesser. "You'll be fine. I don't know why you're worrying so much. Why wouldn't they accept you?"

I frowned, but he ignored me and pulled me to his chest.

"You're more beautiful than you think, Isabella Swan. Stop underestimating yourself. My parents will want a confident daughter-in-law."

Great. Confidence. Another thing I didn't have. "Are you trying to make me feel better, or scare me so I won't come out of the room tomorrow?"

He chuckled and brought my chin up to kiss me deeply. "Are you relaxed yet?" he whispered.

"Uh…yeah, I think. Edward, stop."

"No you're not," he said disapprovingly. He kissed me again and traced the line of my jaw with his nose. "How about now?"

"Umm…uh huh. Hehe. What was I thinking about earlier?"

"He smiled smugly and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's not like I don't have the same effect on you!" He raised an eyebrow. Oh, it's on!

"Are you challenging me, Cullen?" I said menacingly.

"You gonna take it, Swan?" he smiled teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and started backing him up against the wall. Everyone had left, so no one could hear our little conversation.

"You should be scared, Cullen," I said almost huskily. I saw him gulp as I cornered him. "So very scared."

I was pressed up against him, staring into his emerald eyes. It was funny how frightened he looked, considering out significant height difference. I ran my hand down his chest and stared at him with a dominating expression.

"Speak."

"Bella," he mumbled, his eyes closing.

"Yeah?" I whispered, cocking an eyebrow and standing on my tiptoes so I was level with his neck.

"Kiss me."

"Told you so!" I yelled and giggled.

"What?" he whined now. "You aren't going to just leave me hanging, are you?"

"Hmm. That's not such a bad idea. You _do_ deserve it."

"Bella!" he yelled in disbelief as I walked away.

"That's what you get!" I yelled over my shoulder. He was right behind my when I turned around again.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Come on, sweetie." Was he asking for a simple kiss, or oxygen?

"Sorry, Eddie," I apologized in a nasal kind of voice, knowing how much he hated the name. "I'm not a tool for your own pleasure."

I was just kidding, but he seemed to take it seriously as he stared after me with a blank expression.

Alice POV

"You looked pretty confident out there in front of my parents," Jasper said.

I smiled. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

He thought for a second. "Well, I sort of….heard you talking to Bella in her and Edward's room. I wasn't eavesdropping; it's just that you were worrying too loud. You said that you were afraid that they would say you're too short," he chuckled as I turned red the way Bella did. Was I hanging out with her too much?

"You also said that you wouldn't be able to live if…if my parents rejected you. That you couldn't…face me." His face looked solemn.

"It's true, I said that," I said, looking down, but then I looked up again.

"You know what Bella said? She said it's natural to worry about something like that. I never thought that I would have to take her advice. But it's true. And I'm not worried anymore, Jasper. I love you and you love me. That's the only thing that mattered all along." Jasper looked at me lovingly.

"I wish Bella would listen to her own advice now…she's probably hyperventilating in her room because of tomorrow and my poor cousin probably isn't getting any sleep trying to comfort her."

He laughed and gave me a hug and a tiny kiss. "Oh, Alice. You're always one to bounce back from negative emotions."

I beamed. "It's why you love me."

He shook his head as he laid down beside me. "Not the only reason."

And we fell asleep holding each other, knowing that our lives had been intertwined as much as possible, and that nothing was going to come between us now…not that there had been anything that could do that before!

* * *

**AN: I really really really really wanted to get another chapter in on the last day of 2009 and considering how long this chapter was supposed to be, that wasn't very reasonable, so I posted this chapter and then NEXT chapter I'm going to have Edward's parents and the thing before the Thanksgiving dinner that you're going to love :) Yeah I broke my promise, but that's because I don't know how to make reasonable promises :( lol. Please review even if it's just to tell me how mean I am! I'm WRITING, I'm WRITING!!! Thanks :) **


	16. You Look Butt Ugly

**AN: Thanks to j5girl31012, RosaMarie-TwiDhampir, theperson13, cinda1, TwihardTwilighter, and Social-Murderer :) **

**Again, the song in this chapter is You Are Not Alone by Michael Jackson. R.I.P. man! I love you!**

**This is a longer chapter, thankfully. You're in for a little drama! **

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

"Bella."

"No."

"Bellaaa…"

"Nooo."

"Ugh! Bella!"

"No!"

Alice was trying to get me out of bed, pulling my legs as I held on to the headboard with both hands. It reminded me of the movie Freaky Friday, where Annie or whoever wouldn't get out of bed; except I wasn't a rocker chick, I was a bookworm.

"Leave me alone, Alice. You should be more liked Edward. _He_ didn't try to wake me up."

"That's because he's as dead as a-"

"He's DEAD?"

"No. I meant he _looks _as dead as a zombie. He's still asleep."

I rolled over on my side and saw Edward sleeping peacefully. He looked impossibly more gorgeous in his sleep, except for his hair sticking up all over the place. It was odd that he was still sleeping. Maybe my anxiety had him worried the whole night. Isn't it possible for me to just not cause people problems? Ugh.

"He doesn't look like a zombie," I disapproved.

"Whatever." Alice rolled her eyes. "Aunt Hannah and Uncle William are coming today and if you don't get dressed soon, they're going to see you in your pajamas with un-brushed teeth and morning hair." That made me get up and sprint to the bathroom in this room, tripping over Edward's shirt on the floor. Edward's shirt was on the floor…?

"I'm going to go," Alice said.

Hmm. Edward's shirt was on the floor.

"Bella, I said I'm going to go. Don't you have something to say to me?"

Why was Edward's shirt on the floor? Were his pants on the floor somewhere, too?

"Bella? Yoo-hoo!"

What about his boxers?

"BELLA!"

I snapped out of my train of thought, blushing at what I was just thinking about. I'd changed so much in just a month. "Sorry, Alice. Bye."

"Hmph," she said as she skipped down the hall.

I brushed my teeth, showered, and tidied the room up unnecessarily while Edward slept and slept and slept. I started getting concerned. It was 10:30. Did he always sleep this late? I went over to him and put my hand on his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever. Nope, but that hair sure was soft. I stroked it again. And again. And again. Then, I trailed my fingers over his eyes, his cheeks, and lips.

"Mmm. Good morning," Edward said sleepily under my fingers.

"Oh!" I said, surprised. "Do you always sleep this late?"

"It's late?"

"Yeah, it's 10:31."

"Oh. I think it was because I started getting worried about y-" he was smart enough not to continue that sentence.

"Yeah. That was what I thought."

"That was some wakeup call, though," he smiled his Edward-y smile.

I blushed and the next question left my mouth unexpectedly. "Why is your shirt on the floor?"

"Huh? Oh. I always sleep with my shirt off. I hope you don't mind," he said, wagging his eyebrows and scooting closer to me.

I laughed nervously. In my mind I was thinking, _shirtless hotness!_

"You seemed to be very observant about that."

"Uh…" was all I could say. _Great going Bella. You might as well have asked him if he took his pants and boxers off, too. _"We're still okay, you know, after last night, right?"

Edward blinked. "No. Do you have any idea how much I was craving? I was almost ready to kiss Emmett. That was unjust!" I started laughing uncontrollably at the Emmett comment and he started laughing, too.

"What's going on, guys?" Emmett bellowed from the room down the hall. That just made us laugh even more.

* * *

Alice had lied to me. The Cullens weren't going to come until dinner time, which was right about now. I was sitting in Edward's lap. My heart was pounding so loud, I was pretty sure he could hear it. He kissed my hair and told me to relax. He probably found this pretty amusing. I wanted to see the expression on his face, but I was too scared to move. It was all happening so fast. One minute Alice was telling me that Edward and I were to be sleeping in separate rooms the moment his parents walked through the door and the next moment Jasper had his hand on the doorknob.

"Just do it," I gasped. "Open it."

"Wait for them to get here, Bells," Emmett said with a worried expression. It was comforting that he cared enough to be tense for me.

"Uh, guys? I think I'm going to blow. I'll be in the bathroom for about…the whole time," Emmett confessed before he flew out of the room. He was concerned because he was about to pass gas. Alice looked pretty annoyed. I was so amused by the whole situation that I barely registered Jasper turning the doorknob and greeting William and Hannah Cullen.

"Hello, Ms. Swan. Edward's told us so much about you," Hannah said to me.

"What?" I said, disoriented. "Oh, yes. Umm, hi, Mrs. Cullen. Nice to meet you," I finally answered while blushing furiously. I was going to panic in 3, 2, 1…

"I like her already," William declared as he came over to me and gave me a hug instead of shaking my hand. Never mind. I wasn't going to panic after all. I looked up at Edward behind me and he smiled.

"I told you," he seemed to say with his look. I rolled my eyes and watched him go hug his parents.

"You can have the second guest room, Will," Carlisle said as he patted William on the back.

"Of course," Hannah replied, and then turned to me. "Oh, and Bella? No Mrs. Cullen business. You'll call me Hannah and you'll call Edward's dad William. Are we clear?" she asked with a teasing look in her eyes.

"Yes, ma'm," I smiled. I was already feeling at home with these two.

"I'm hungry, mom. Let's eat already," Emmett whined, already back from the bathroom. I was never going in there again.

Esme laughed. "Shut up or you aren't getting any of the real Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow."

"Shutting."

As everyone shuffled into the kitchen, Edward caught my hand and I hung back with him.

"You two better not start making out," Alice said before she went and followed everyone. Edward ignored her and turned to me.

"Bella, I want to have that one night alone with you before our psychotic family drags us to our doom."

I laughed at that. "Okay. Where are we going?" Edward smirked and walked us to the kitchen.

"Listen, guys. Bella and I are going…somewhere else for dinner. We'll be here for the real thing tomorrow, okay?"

Esme and Carlisle beamed at him instead of frowning like I thought they would. "Alright, son. Come back soon, okay?" Carlisle said.

"Yup," Edward replied as he dragged me to the front door and told me to put my coat on. He knew I hated surprises.

"Can you _please _tell me where we're going?" I asked, frowning.

"Nope. Not possible. Hurry up," he said. He was already out the door when I stumbled after him.

"Bella!" Alice called. "You're wearing that red dress I gave you, right? With the stilettos, too?"

"Yeah?" I replied, but it came out as more of a question.

"Okay, good," she said before giving me a mischievous smile and turning back to the family. Everyone knew something I didn't know.

* * *

"Edward," I choked out, even though I couldn't say anything other than that. He seemed to notice.

"Like it?" he said, his vibrant green eyes on me.

"No. I absolutely love it."

The room was painted a warm peach color and the floor was mahogany wood, the same color as my hair, Edward had said. It looked like a dance floor, especially with the spotlight hanging over the center. There was a single table with a white table cloth in the far corner of the room with lit up candles in the middle of it. This was the kind of place I'd always dreamed of, call me cliché.

"Why all this for me?" I asked, lost in its beauty.

"You always ask the dumbest questions," Edward frowned. "You're beautiful, and I love you. That's why. You should know that by now."

I smiled. He was so perfect. "Okay."

"Come on, dance with me," he said, gesturing towards the spotlight.

"No, I couldn't," I said, eying it nervously. I was an accident waiting to happen when I danced.

"I'll hold on to you," Edward promised.

I smiled goofily and surrendered. Anything for some time in his arms. We walked over under the spotlight. Edward put one arm around my waist, handling me like I was the most fragile vase. The fingers on his other hand intertwined with mine and he began to sway us as the music started from somewhere. He hadn't even pressed a button. What the heck?

_Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me  
You never said goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold_

I gasped as I listened. "Edward, how do you know that this is the song that I listened to the morning before I met you?"

He stopped dancing. "I didn't. It is?"

"Yes."

"I chose it because it's one of my favorites."

"Mine, too," I smiled as I lay my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay_

_  
__  
__But you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
But you are not alone_

_'Lone, 'lone  
Why, 'lone_

Edward started singing the words into my ear. He was pretty good, but sounded nothing like Michael Jackson. I smacked him on the head to make him stop, no matter how sweet he was trying to be.

"Ow," he mumbled as I laughed.

"Stop, you're ruining the song!"

_Just the other night  
I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come  
And hold you in my arms  
I can hear your prayers  
Your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand  
Then forever can begin_

__

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
For you are not alone

Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
And girl you know that I'll be there  
I'll be there

You are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

_For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart_

We held on to each other for a while longer, letting the magic of the moment sink in. Edward finally leaned in and kissed me after that. It had been a while since I'd kissed him. It felt nice.

"Well, well, well. This certainly is a great welcome…Bells." I cringed as I heard the voice. We turned to see Jacob standing by the door with a beautiful looking Leah in a deep purple dress.

"Bella?"

"Leah?"

Jacob?"

"Bella."

"Jacob."

"Edward."

We all just stood there for a minute, totally confused. Then, Jacob stepped forward. "I heard Seth saying you guys were going to be in Minnesota. Surprise, surprise," he said with a twisted smile.

"Who is that, Bella?" Edward asked. He looked angry.

"Jacob? What the hell is going on?" Leah demanded, looking confused,

"Nothing, honey," he said, and pecked her on the lips. She looked a little disgusted. I felt a little bold in that moment.

"Edward, meet Jacob. Jacob, meet Edward. Edward, my boyfriend, is going to kick your ass out of here if you don't leave yourself, Jake. Get. Out."

"Ouch, that hurt, baby." Jacob smirked.

"Jacob, get the hell out of here," Edward said, his eyes blazing like green fire. His fists looked like stones.

"I'm so scared," Jacob said, rolling his eyes. He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I felt myself stiffen.

"Relax, hon," he whispered in my ear. I shivered. This wasn't happening. _Edward, save meeeeee,_ I squeaked in my head.

"Get your hands off of her!" Edward bellowed.

"What are you going to do, pretty boy?" Jacob challenged. His hands were on the straps of my dress. I suddenly got really angry. Before he could pull them down, I clenched my hand up in a fist, winked at Edward, and thrust it into Jacob's face.

Pain shot through my hand, but I heard Jacob yell, "Ow!" so I was happy.

"Bella," Edward said, laughing and shaking his head. "That was some punch, but I think you might have broken your hand. We should get it checked out."

I nodded through the pain, and Edward guided me to the door.

"I'm coming with you, Bella," Leah said. She looked back at Jacob, who was on the floor covering his face, made a gagging sound, and caught up with us. "Sorry about that. I didn't know he was such a-"

"It's fine," I choked out. I was still happy even though the pain was worse now. I felt like I was on the edge of consciousness.

"Edward, you might have to carry me to the hospital. I don't feel like I can walk," I said, slurring all the words together.

"No problem."

Jacob POV

After Eddie and Leah took Bella to the hospital, some janitor dude found me and took me there, too. I had broken my nose. I came back and now was sitting on a bench by a bus stop, thinking back to how the night had gone.

"Hey," a voice said tersely. It was Leah.

"Hi," I said, looking at her and smiling.

"You look butt ugly," she pointed out.

I grimaced. "Thanks."

"You going to explain what tonight was all about?" she asked.

"Sure. I still love Bella. I was trying to get her back, but I got jealous seeing the Abercrombie model next to her, so I went insane. Is that explanation enough for you?"

She took in a shuddering breath. "I only went out with you because I thought you were a nice guy."

"I know."

"She's crazy about Edward. You're not going to be able to win her back."

"I think I know that now."

"And pulling down her dress straps wasn't going to do anything, either."

"I know." We were silent.

"Something tells me that she's worked hard trying to fill that hole you left in her life, and tonight you just ruined everything," she suddenly said.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Let's just say she's the closest I've ever gotten to being friends with a college professor in my life," Leah said as she got up and walked to the bus that had just pulled up.

I cursed under my breath. It started to rain, and I just sat there, letting it drown me. I didn't know if it was an hour or a minute, but I got up, determined to make my life better, and caught the next bus to Minneapolis. _Goodbye, Bella Swan,_ I thought. _I won't be seeing you for a while._

_

* * *

_

**AN: Does anyone else feel like punching Jacob's sorry face again? Go Leah! Lol :) Let me know what you think!**


	17. I Don't Wear Purple

**AN: Thanks to Jrow1107, Delanie, and cheermom13 :D I'm ashamed that I got this up earlier than On the Inside… :(**

**Just incase you guys were wondering, I beta my own stuff, so if I crap something up, please tell me!**

**Lol I'm glad u guys liked the name of the last chap :) I like having dialog as chapter names once in a while. **

**For this chap, just pretend MJ is still alive…and he's 25 (hint, hint)**

**So I kept my promise about writing the meeting Edward's parents thing last chapter :) How'd you like the little romantic thing Edward organized? That was the surprise that you were supposed to love. Awesome, right? Except for the fact Jacob had to burst in, but the couple doesn't seem that upset. See for yourself!**

**(P.S. I took off the AN thing about the contest cuz I don't like having AN's in the middle of my stories. It's okay if you didn't vote for me; I was just curious lol :))**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

"Bella? You alright, sweetheart?"

I felt like I was floating on a cloud with a harsh light beating down on me. Then, an angel's voice gently woke me up.

"Bella, will you WAKE UP ALREADY?"

_That _wasn't an angel's voice. I found out how to open my eyes and they fluttered a little because of the light directly above. I turned away from it and found Edward and Emmett standing to my right. "Hey, Edward. Hey, Emmett. What did I miss?"

"Well, Edward just told the family about you breaking your hand."

I looked down at my arm. It was covered in a blue cast that was already signed by Edward:

_Edward Cullen- your lovable boyfriend 11/26/2009_

I grinned as Edward caught my eye and winked.

I wish I was there to see the punch. You're awesome, you know that? I should ask the coach to put you on the team," Emmett grinned goofily.

I cringed at the thought of myself on a state football team with all those fans screaming at me, pressuring me to do my best… and my teammates; my big, sweaty, scary teammates. Uck. "No thanks, Emmett. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Oh, right. Men's locker room. Hehe. Forgot," Emmett mumbled, blushing a little. Emmett only blushed when something was really embarrassing, so that made me want to blush, too. I flushed even harder.

"Ooookay," Edward said, also blushing. "Let's change the subject." Of course saying to change the subject made us think about the subject, which made Emmett turn into a tomato and me turn into the color of my Ferrari.

"Jeez! You'd think Emmett and Bella could get along once without embarrassing themselves," Alice complained as she entered the room. She came and gave me a hug. 'You okay, sweetie?"

I nodded. "Sorry to worry you all like this. Jacob wouldn't have come if I wasn't here."

Alice rolled her eyes. "If you didn't come, then Edward wouldn't have come, and if Edward didn't come, then his parents wouldn't have come, and Jasper and his parents wouldn't have been here either if his cousin wasn't. Face it, we're all linked."

I laughed. "True." At the same time, my phone started ringing. _Birthday sex, birthday se- _I picked it up, blushing.

"Whoa, Bella! Who's _that_ ring tone for?" Emmett smirked.

I blushed even harder. "Umm, Seth's. He made me do it, you know, because he thinks he's such a catch."

"Hmm," Edward said, cocking his eyebrow. Okay, this was more than the amount of embarrassment that was fair for one day. Come on! I'd broken my hand! Can't you go easy on me just this once, God?

"Hello?" I answered.

"HeyBellaI'-"

"Whoa, Seth! Slow down! I get what you're trying to say. There's no apologies necessary. You couldn't have known he was there."

"But-"

"Shut up, Seth. I don't like it when people apologize to me."

"Fine. I really am sorry, though."

"You were forgiven before you even called."

He huffed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Bells." I winced at the nick name like I used to. I was going to have to work on some that over again now that Jacob had scared me and ruined it almost completely. "Love you, babe. See ya soon! Oh, wait. My sister Leah wants to talk to you, too."

"Hey, Bella." She sounded like she'd been crying.

"Leah? What were you doing in Minnesota? What happened?"

"Jacob was my boyfriend, who I thought I fell in love with, which allowed him to drag me across the country to Mooville just to ruin your life. I'm really sorry about that. He was so much older than me, older than you! I should have known he was an idiot."

"It's fine, Leah. You couldn't have known."

"I'm back in Forks, now. I just wanted to get out of there. How's your hand?"

"It's fine, nothing too bad."

"I'm glad. Well, see you at school."

"Leah?" I asked, before she could hang up.

"Yeah?"

"Don't cry over him. He's not worth your tears. I would know," I advised, and then hung up.

* * *

Edward was listening to his ipod while I just sat and stared forward.

"I told you that you should've gotten a book from the Barnes and Noble from the airport," he smirked. We were going back home. The Thanksgiving party was over, and it had gone surprisingly well, even with my broken hand. I looked at it now. It was bursting with color, since everyone insisted they sign it with different markers. Emmett's _JOIN MY TEAM_ signature stood out the most, but I was always looking at Edward's.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I didn't have any money."

"You could have used mine," he reminded.

I grimaced. "You know I don't like using other people's money, especially my boyfriend's."

"You let Alice buy you clothes."

"That's her fault. If she's the one taking me shopping, she pays."

He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, bringing the pretty lighter strands to rest on top of his forehead for all the jealous people to see. His hair was that beautiful. I reached out and pushed them back as he raised his eyebrow at me.

"I'm trying to show people you're mine, not inviting them to take you. Showing off your pretty hair isn't going to help."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "I _am_ yours. Nobody can change that."

I smiled goofily and just snuggled against him tightly when I heard Alice whispering to me across the skinny aisle of the airplane. Rosalie and Emmett were both sleeping behind her and Jasper's seats, and behind them, my mom was reading a magazine and my dad was fumbling with the airplane TV.

"Bella!"

"What?" I asked, curious. Her blue eyes were showing some obvious excitement.

"Do you hear that?" she asked, pointing to one of the seats two rows ahead.

"What the shit?! What do you mean purple?!" yelled a voice that still sounded like it belonged in a recording studio. I raised my eyebrow at Alice. She motioned for me to look over, so I peered over the seats to see someone with black curls.

"He's a guy with curly hair who doesn't like the color purple," I concluded.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Just wait until the drink cart reaches his seat."

Sure enough, he turned around to ask for a soda and I realized that he was the King of Pop in all his sequined glamour.

"Daaang," I said in awe.

"I know! Isn't that great news?"

"Huh?" She'd lost me again.

"Ugh. He just fired his stylist for making him a purple jacket. I could totally fill in and get some of that delicious green he makes!"

"You mean money?" I clarified.

"Yes, I mean money!"

"Want some soda, love?" said a familiar voice from the row across from MJ. He sounded a lot like Edward. We heard a smacking sound.

"Stop talking like that," a woman said.

"She sounds like you," Alice compared.

"Sorry, Kristen. I just need to get into this character, you know? I want to do a good job on this movie," he apologized.

We froze as he turned around to greet Mr. Jackson.

"Holy," Alice said, dazed.

"Pattinson," I finished. Rob sure looked like Edward!

"Hey, mate. How's the music video coming around?" Rob asked him.

"Not well. My stylist is a-"

"I'd rather you not finish that sentence," Kristen Stewart said from beside Robert.

"Kristen looks like you," Alice said with awe.

"No, she- yeah, I guess she does," I said as I eyed her long brown hair and eyes.

"Sorry. It's just that nobody understands that _I don't wear purple_," Michael emphasized.

"This is where I come in," Alice beamed. She put on her pink leopard print sunglasses, stood up, dusted off her skirt, checked for any nearby flight attendants, and gracefully walked up to where they were seated.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen," she greeted with a smile.

"The designer, right?" Kristen asked. "I think I wore an 'Alice gown' to my friend's party."

"I'm the one," she confirmed with her Alice charm. She turned to Michael. "I understand you're in need of a stylist. Your phone call was rather loud."

"Oh, yeah. I have a problem with purple." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, I know. I'm telling you that you'll be making the best decision of your life if you hire me. I know purple from red and black."

"Red and black, you say?" Rob interrupted. "I think she's the one, mate."

"I do wear a lot of red and black," MJ pondered. "You're hired. How does $700,000 an outfit sound to you?

"Awesome," Alice smiled. "You won't regret it."

They talked a little bit more about designs and stuff until I saw the flight attendant coming.

"Whoops, talk to you after the flight," Alice promised as she slyly came back to her seat. She smiled. "I just scored the highlight of my designing life."

"Good for you hon. I'm proud." I genuinely was.

"If he likes my idea, I'm throwing a party. You're invited, okay?"

"Whoa, you already have an idea? You're seriously amazing!"

"I know," she said smugly, and turned to a sleeping Jasper, kissing his cheek.

I looked to see why Edward hadn't spoken in such a long time. He was asleep, too, the ipod still playing. I turned it off so he wouldn't waste the batteries and gently took the ear phones out. His ears were red because they'd been in for so long. I kissed each of them and just massaged them since I couldn't do much else. I sat back and just thought about things.

We would be in Seattle in about another hour. Everyone would get back to their jobs, and start thinking about their futures. I knew Alice and Jasper were going to get married. Their connection just seemed so solid, so unbreakable. It was one that would be there for life. Rosalie and Emmett were much the same, although the physical part of their relationship was pretty much dominant. I didn't know when they would think about getting married. I guess Edward and I were pretty much in the middle. We knew we were going to get married, and we sensed that it was in the near future. The only things that were stopping us were our pasts…I stopped my thoughts, acknowledging that I was starting to think about the things I'd been trying to shut out of my head. Unfortunately, some thoughts couldn't be shut out.

Even though Edward hadn't said anything to me, I knew he thought about it in bed at night. His eyes would still be open by the time I fell unconscious. I knew he worried that, like Jacob; Kate might come and take his happiness away from him. I thought his fear was stupid. I'd seen Jake two times since he broke up with me, neither of them pleasurable experiences, but Edward hadn't even seen Kate at the mall. She wasn't gone for good, but she was gone _enough_. If she came back now, I doubted she would have an impact on him anymore. The problem was that he didn't doubt it himself. On top of that, he wouldn't even open up to me.

"Edward," I'd said while we were packing to get on this flight. "If you don't believe in yourself, you'll get hurt again, and now that my life's connected to yours, it will hurt me as well. You don't want to hurt me, do you?"

"What are you talking about, love?" he'd asked innocently, but I could see the understanding in his eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about. Stop sulking," I'd demanded, and then hurried down the stairs to find Alice before he could react.

I sighed and shook my head at the sleeping God next to me. We had some stuff to talk about.

* * *

**AN: This was a filler! I hope you liked the guest appearances, lol :D Bella's just reflecting on what's happening that she hasn't been telling you guys. The real stuff is going to start again next chapter. Thanks for reading :P**


	18. Here Comes the Bride

**AN: Thanks to the reviewers: cheermom13, EdwardCullenMasenForever, PS (anonymous), theperson13, CCslover22, Delanie, and Sarahb35!**

**~Thanks to ALL of you who "favorited", alerted and reviewed this story and On the Inside!! I was absolutely ecstatic when 2 weeks ago my e-mail inbox said I had 35 unread….and like 26 of them were from fan fiction! I just want to remind you all how happy I am when you take the time to show me how much you appreciate my writing. Writing is fun, but it's even better when someone is there to give you encouragement. Luv ya guyz 2 the max! It's nice to know I'm writing for more than two people lol :) ~**

**Ok guys…don't yell at me…but Jasper and Alice are having a Hindu-Christian- custom-clash kind of wedding. I hope it doesn't offend you guys that I didn't keep it traditional one way or the other, because I'm Indian myself and I think it's kind of cool. Besides, this is a work of fiction. Don't worry about it! I will keep it all respectful! (Oh ya~ and I'm being raised in the U.S, so I don't hav an Indian accent unless I try to…which I can fake very well, actually :)**

**I've got some bad news. The story's going to end soon. *bursts out crying* I'm sooooo saddd!!!!!!!!!!! But seriously if I keep writing this thing it's going to turn into a soap opera. Sooo yeah, I should end it after a few more chapters! **

**This chap takes place 5 months later.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. But giving Alice and Jasper a wedding was all mine! What now, SM?!**

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

5 MONTHS LATER- May 10th 2010

I straightened my tie for the thirtieth time.

"You look fine, man," Emmett said, coming up from behind me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Why are you such a girl all of a sudden?"

I shrugged. "This is a really important night for Alice, Em. For Jasper, too. He's already a brother to me. I want to everything to be just as they want it."

Emmett nodded his big head. "Yeah, you're right, but we should go, because I'm pretty sure nothing will upset Ali more than us showing up late. Imagine the look on her face if Jasper wasn't at the altar!"

I chuckled and we exited the room to go to the groom's dressing room. Don't ask. It was Alice's idea. I pushed open the door to reveal pink-faced Jasper in a tux and bright red turban on his head with his hair sticking straight out in some places.

"Dude…" I began, but then shut up.

"I know, I know! I'm a mess. I can't marry Alice looking like this," he gestured to his head.

"What happened? Eat too much bacon?" Emmett wondered.

"Shut up. No, I'm just…really nervous."

"Alice is going to kill you if you sweat through that tux," I pointed out.

"As if I needed to worry about that, too!" he spazzed.

"Dude, you have to chill." Emmett commanded. "The only person that can help fix this besides Alice is Rose. I'll call her right away."

"She's with Alice. Alice will know something's up," I disapproved.

"I'm willing to take the risk," Jasper said, sounding desperate.

As Emmett explained what he needed to Rosalie, I thought about everything that had happened the last few months. After we'd met Michael Jackson, Robert Pattinson, and Kristen Stewart on the plane ride back to Washington, (Alice said they were here for some movie called Twilight and MJ had just wanted to use our only "kick-ass" recording studio- his words, not hers) Bella had started fretting about me and my thoughts about Kate coming back. I knew it annoyed her that I was worrying so much about it, but I really did think it was possible. I didn't tell her because I didn't want to cause her unnecessary tension, but obviously it had been a lost cause.

Christmas had been a boisterous affair at my parents' house in Maine. Through it all, I felt so much at home with everyone there that I'd almost forgotten about the Kate issue. I knew then that this was the life I wanted. I wanted to be with Bella and this wonderful family without any problems. Throughout December and January, I thought about everything I'd ever dreamed for myself and how having Bella as my wife would change everything. I decided that she was who I wanted to live with, and I wasn't ever going to let Kate come between us. I bought a ring and decorated my new apartment, which I'd finally gotten in late November, in roses and everything.

I proposed to Isabella Marie Swan on February 14th, 2010. Valentine's Day.

"_Edward!" She gasped, one hand flying to her chest. "It's beautiful!" _

_She cried as I slid it onto her ring finger and clutched onto me as if she'd fall if she didn't._

"_This is really happening," she had said, later that night when we were snuggled up with each other. "It's real. This ring is real. You're real. You're _mine_." Her eyes were wide now. _

"_I'm all yours, Bella," I promised._

Now, as Rosalie went to work fixing Jasper's hair, I smiled at my fiancé, who'd sneaked in for a few minutes before Alice could find out. She was wearing a long, black, heavily-embroidered skirt. The embroidery was gold, so her top was a pretty light brown that went well with it and fitted her thin frame perfectly. She looked so exotic; it was hard to believe she wasn't from India.

"I'm beginning to think we should have our honeymoon in India" I said as I elbowed her gently. She laughed her wonderful laugh and kissed my arm.

"That would be nice. You don't look too bad yourself," she said, gesturing to my tux. Alice said Emmett and I didn't have to wear turbans since Jasper was the only one who would really "rock the look".

After Rosalie was done, she dragged Bella off with her and blew a kiss to Emmett. I saw Emmett swipe at the air and tuck the invisible kiss into his pocket before grinning stupidly.

"When are _you_ guys going to get married?" I asked, annoyed.

"When are _you_?" he asked with the same amount of annoyance.

"April 2nd, 2011," I said smugly, remembering the memory that went with the date.

"_Why April 2__nd__?" I'd asked Bella as she blushed fire-truck red. We'd been playing Truth or Dare, and she'd immediately blurted out April 2__nd__ when I asked her when she thought of us getting married._

"_Because…" she'd said, hesitating. "It's Renee's birthday, and I think it's a romantic date."_

"_Romantic? I think so, too," I'd grinned and swooped her up bridal style as she squealed in protest._

I snapped out of the memory and looked around. Emmett had probably gotten bored and left. Oh well. More daydreaming for me!

Alice POV

"Okay," I said to myself. "Calm down, Alice. It's all going to be good. Remember that you get Jasper to yourself in Hawaii after this…" I trailed off, thinking about how the sun would feel on my bare back…

"Ew, Alice. Please, that is as much intimacy as I can take right now," Rose said from the corner as Ayushi, a.k.a my best Indian friend, fixed up my _sari._ I was to dress as Indian as possible, with Jasper only showing the nationality by his turban.

"Perfect!" Ayushi exclaimed as she stepped back and nodded at her work. "Every Indian bride in the world is going to be so jealous, Alice. We're brilliant!"

I exhaled sharply and looked at myself. _Dang,_ I thought. I didn't look like Alice Cullen… or soon-to-be Mrs. Alice Swan at all. Ayushi had done my eyeliner so that it rose to meet the corners of my eyes at the far ends, giving me a long-eyelashes look without using mascara. She'd put a small _bindi_ on my forehead that actually brought out the flawless detail of my make up more. My _sari_ was billowing clouds of light blue and gold material that wrapped around me like I was a princess.

"I thought it was supposed to be red?"

"Did you research India in the 13th century or the 21st?" Ayushi snorted. "They actually _do_ move on, you know."

"Right." I was still speechless. I didn't think I belonged in the U.S. right now. "This is so perfect. I don't even know how to thank you…"

"We're all getting together again after your honeymoon. Deal?"

"That's it?"

"Yup."

I laughed. "Deal."

Everything else went by super fast. Before I knew it, I was standing above stairs that I had to get down before I started walking towards Jasper. This was where _our_ way of marriage kicked in. We weren't going to go in circles around a fire like an Indian marriage is supposed to be like, since I was too concerned about my stuff starting to burn.

"You ready?" Bella whispered as she stood beside me as my Maid of Honor.

I smirked and said, "Always have been."

Everything was going by too slow. I was going to start hyperventilating if Bella didn't start walking faster. People seemed to be staring so hard that it looked like they could see right through my skin. Uncle Matthew was playing the organ too slow; his fingers seemed to be moving one millimeter a minute.

Finally, Jasper's face lit up with a dazzling smile, his ice blue eyes trained softly on mine. I couldn't get to him fast enough. I wanted to cry with victory when I finally did, but this wedding was being taped so it could be cherished forever and I didn't want to make a fool out of myself. I didn't hear anything except Jasper's voice when he said "I do." Then, it was my turn, and I worried that I might not be able to get the words out. Jasper's eyes seemed to be calling out to me. Edward's and Bella's urged me to say the words I'd been wanting to say for years. Rosalie's eyes were joyful, and Emmett's were approving. Everything shimmered with exotic colors. My _sari_ rustled silently as I turned slightly to take everything in. Here in these unknown colors, clothes, and customs, my family still stood. I knew I was making the right decision.

"I do."

Not even a second later, Jasper's lips claimed mine and I was home.

* * *

**AN: BOO-YA :) Their children are going to be named Jalice and Alsper! Okay, maybe not…**

**Leave me some love, because I was single this Valentine's Day! **


	19. Waiting For Him

**AN: The hiatus on my other stories is paying off, isn't it? Here's your new chapter!**

**Thanks to corki17, cinda1, Lain Alastair, and Delanie! **

**I'm soooo relieved that last chapter's combined wedding wasn't controversial with you guys. This is why I love you! **

**Thanks to everyone that cared enough to leave me some love (mentioned above). I admit I used my self-chosen dating status as an unfair advantage (yes, I do **_**choose**_** to be single because frankly I don't need it and I should be focusing on school and parts of my social life that are actually important right now!) soooo sorry about that…but it worked! You guys are AWESOMENESS!**

**As I said before, this story is almost over, but I'm not sure how many more chapters I want to do, so we'll just go with the flow! I'll warn you when it's the last chap, though. Don't worry. We can all cry together :( **

**WARNING: There's a surprise ahead…but I'm not sure how much you'll like it…**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

JUNE 12- 12:00 PM

"What do you think Jasper and Alice are doing right now?" I panted as Edward kissed down my neck.

"Hmm? You can still talk in this condition?" Edward said as he kissed up my jaw.

I laughed. "You're not _that_ irresistible." Big mistake. He slid his arms down my side and I felt it tingle. He then got impossibly closer to my face. I thought I could see down his ink-black pupils in the vast seas of green.

"You were saying?" he asked, his sweet breath wafting over me.

"Nothing," I whimpered as he brought his lips down on mine. His lips were soft,

unlike his muscles. They actually felt fragile to me. Me of all people! I moaned as he gripped my waist tighter and kissed me harder.

Alice and Jasper were off to their honeymoon in Fiji, and they'd been gone for a _month_. I guess when I'd asked what they were doing; Edward didn't want to reply, because we _both_ knew what they were doing, subconsciously or not. Ew. I'd moved into Edward's apartment a few months ago. We were going to move into a house a little before our wedding. Right now, we were on our bed. Making out. Swoon. Some thought in the back of my mind fluttered, and I became confused.

"Edward, stop."

"No," he whined and gripped my waist even tighter.

I gasped. "Can't breathe!"

"And can't move," Edward added before devouring my mouth again.

I hit his chest. Not hard, because that would hurt me more than it would hurt him, but enough to make him realize that he had to stop.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked. I'd stood up and was heading to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," I replied, though I wasn't sure what I was doing myself.

I opened the door, closed it, and stared at the mirror. These past few months it felt like I'd turned into a better person; someone that was complete, whole. I felt more beautiful. The thought that had bothered me was…Edward and I hadn't made love yet. He didn't even touch me in any way that was sexual except for open-mouthed kisses. We shared a bed together and he held me every night we went to sleep, but we hadn't had sex. Did he not want me the same way I wanted him?

I shook my head. _That's crazy._ We were engaged and were getting married next year. He proclaimed his love for me everyday as if he was some kind of modern day Romeo (which he totally was). He did want me. But maybe he wasn't ready? I'd wait for him. I nodded, determined, and left the bathroom to see Edward pacing in the kitchen.

"Are you okay, Bella? Are you sick? Do you need me to take care of you? Do you have a fever? Say some-"

His words were cut off abruptly as I threw my arms around him. What? I needed a little reassurance now and then.

I kissed his cheek. "It's nothing. I was just…giving myself a reality check."

"A reality check?" He asked, scrunching his eyebrows together. I smoothed them out.

"Yup. Just to make sure that I actually have an engagement ring on my finger, am living with you, and am going to be Mrs. Bella Cullen next year. This _could _all be a dream, you know."

Edward chuckled and slid his arms around me. A lump formed in my throat. He wasn't making waiting for him any easier.

* * *

"Bellaaa!" Rosalie shouted. I groaned. Alice hadn't come back from her honeymoon yet. In fact, she and Jasper had extended their stay to two more weeks. Rose was trying to fill in for her since I was so gloomy nowadays. It wouldn't work. Rose would always be _Rosalie, My Sister_, not _Alice, My Friend._

"Get up, get your Starbucks, and get going! We're celebrating the first day of you being out of school!" she urged. I sighed and got up from the couch. The plan _did_ sound good; I loved summer. I looked out the window. The trees' leaves were a pretty dark green, like Edward's eyes, and the ground was covered in healthy grass. The June sun shone brightly and it seemed like it was saying, "Hey, if you don't have Edward, at least you have me." But the butter-colored sun could never replace my green-eyed Edward.

It wasn't like Edward had left me physically; it felt like he had psychologically. Now that summer was here, college students were bound to be celebrating with alcohol, which left more accident victims for Edward to take care of at the hospital. He was almost never home, a rare presence, and since I was "waiting for him" to be ready for more intimacy, it was like he'd left. So here I was, moping and being a burden to my sister, ruining her plans with Emmett tonight.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing my purse. I was wearing some shorts and a tee-shirt. If Alice was here, she would have murdered me. I missed her gun threats. We came out of the complex into the warm air. Many people were milling about and chatting excitedly. We went out to the nearest Chipotle and ate outside, just enjoying the atmosphere.

"Has Alice called you?" Rosalie asked as she messed with her chicken Bol Burrito.

"Yeah. She sounds really happy. I'm glad," I replied.

We were silent. Usually, we sisters could strike up conversation in less than a second. It was like we never ran out of things to talk about. Today, I sensed a sensitive subject coming on. Rose was never this quiet.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Emmett loves me?"

And here I thought she was going to start talking about Edward. "Of course he loves you."

"I thought so too, but it's been a year. He hasn't even talked about engagement let alone marriage."

I shook my head. "It's just that you and I are at a faster pace than most people are at in their relationships. Maybe Emmett isn't. Give it a few more months." I smiled as I remembered an old line in a soap opera, which mom quoted whenever she was feeling inspired. "Love needs time to grow."

Rosalie smiled. "You _would_ remind me of mom when I'm talking about my love life." We laughed and got back to our food.

Neither of us knew that our good time would be ending abruptly. That a phone call would suddenly ruin our peace. The sun kept on shining, oblivious. It didn't know that our world would briefly become dark and rainy and that the sun's presence would only make us want to cry, wish that warm and sunny was how we were feeling inside.

JUNE 12- 6:00 PM

"There comes a time when we must heed a certain call; when the world must come together as one. There are people dying-"

"Bella, stop singing that song. You're making me feel guilty about eating these potato chips when some kid in Africa can't even get his hands on a clean glass of water," Rosalie complained.

"But I like this song," I whined. "And if you feel guilty, go out and do something about it. I donated a little last weekend." I smiled as I grabbed a pillow and turned on the TV. "Shouldn't you be going home now? Emmett must be waiting for you." Emmett had moved into mine and Rose's apartment since I'd left for Edward's.

"You think?" she asked, her eyes immediately going to Emmettland mode.

"Yeah," I said. "Probably waiting for you in his own lingerie." I covered my mouth to hide my laughs. I felt a pillow hit my head.

"Hey!" Rose said. She sure wasn't laughing. We ended up having a fifteen-minute pillow fight.

"I thought pillow fights were for ten-year-olds?" Rose panted.

"Not when you're friends with Alice!" I replied as the phone rang. "I'll get it."

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello. May I speak to the fiancé of Edward Cullen?"

"That's me," I said. Immediately a feeling of dread set over in my stomach.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan. Edward's-"

Those were the last words I heard before the phone slipped from my fingers. Part of me told me to pick it back up, to make sure of what the man was going to say. The other part of me felt the feeling of being crushed under something that you couldn't control, like a hurricane, ripping hearts out of bodies and unleashing its love-strangling force. Sometimes hate and fate were the same thing, and together, were so much stronger than sheer love.

Rosalie came back and asked me what had happened. I still couldn't move. She picked up the phone and her blue eyes went wide. I watched her pupils dilate.

"Bella! We have to go to the hospital! Move, Bella!"

I felt her words hit me like bullets. I felt like I couldn't get out of the way in time. I felt trapped.

Rosalie pulled me into the bedroom where she threw clothes at me and changed into her own. I still stood lifeless. Now, thoughts were slowly beginning to run through my head again. _Edward,_ I thought. _I need Edward._

"Bella, get dressed and get into my car! Edward needs you!"

_Edward needs you!_

Rosalie was right. I suddenly snapped out of it and threw my clothes on, making a bigger mess than there was before. We shuffled down the stairs and I found the tears unstoppable as we drove to the hospital, though I didn't make a sound. I found myself praying to God, which was something I'd probably only earnestly done a few times in my life.

_Dear God,_

_I have no idea if my prayer is supposed to sound like a letter or what, but I'm trying. I've never asked you for everything…except less embarrassment, which never seems to happen. Please take this one wish- at least into consideration. I love Edward. I've never loved anyone like I have him before. I could make a thousand analogies about our relationship, but you should already understand the depth of it. Without him, I'd surely die. Most people take love for granted. I don't. I remember everyday how lucky I am to have this kind of love and have never forgotten to thank you, either. A year was not enough time for me to spend with Edward. I must spend eternity with him. It's the way soulmates work. I was supposed to marry him April of next year. Please don't take my wedding away._

_From:_

_Bella and Edward; it's either none of us or both of us._

The sight of the patient in room 104 did it. I fell to my knees and was only vaguely aware of Rosalie and Jasper's voices.

* * *

**AN: Heheh. *Peers around nervously at the fanfiction-reader mob circling around her with tiki-torches and big, scary clubs* You guys didn't like the surprise…did you?**

**Reviewer: After her!!!!!**

**ummmm26: NO!!!! PLEASE!!!! Review and I'll magically make everything better again! I have the power! Just click the magic button!**

**Right below this sentence!**


	20. That Wasn't Funny, Man!

**AN: Thanks to shadie16, Sarahb35, Mrs. Veronica and Robert Pattinson (remove spaces), Delanie, corki17, iluvedward17, kaname93, theperson13 (sorry I forgot to thank you last time!), elenute, ~InsertAwesomeScreenNameHere~ (yeah, that's her screen name!), cinda1, :0 (anonymous), and edward13bella4ever :) **

**OMG!! Another great response! I got 7 reviews one after another on the very day I put up the chapter! You have noooo idea how great that felt! Thank you SOOOOO much, especially to DELANIE (ahem if you're here raise your hand) for leaving the longest one. I think I'm going to cry! **

**Bella: Alright, then. See you later, ummmm26.  
********Me: Bye! Stop by again soon!  
****Bella: DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**************

* * *

  
**

Rosalie POV

I felt completely helpless as I watched her slump towards the floor, though I moved forward to catch her. Emmett, being the great football player he was, used his reflexes and caught her before she could fall. My eyes filled with tears. I felt I'd failed as an older sister. The two things I hadn't been able to protect her from. Jacob and Edward.

Edward.

He lay on the stiff gurney, hooked to a million different IVs. His face used to look beautifully pale. Now, it took on a more yellowish color. There was a bandage around his head and his right arm and left leg were in casts. I wanted to cry. All Bella had wanted was a happy ending. Of course, God would do this to her before she even got the chance to get married.

"What happened?" I'd asked a crying Alice as Bella fell to her knees.

Jasper and Alice had come back as soon as they heard of Edward's accident and Jasper stepped in. "He got into a car accident. The car perpendicular to him skipped a red light."

Bella had already looked detached, but then she actually fainted, which is why Emmett had to catch her. Now, she was on the little bench outside the room, head in my boyfriend's lap. All of us were silent. If we opened our mouths to talk, we would surely let out a cry. I walked over to Bella and ran a hand through her chocolate-colored hair. My poor baby sister.

I remembered us as kids, racing each other to the tire swing, or when Bella was bullied in second grade because of her enormous glasses and I stepped in and made the fourth-graders cry. We'd had so little to worry about. I had so little to shield her from. Bella always said I was more like an older brother. I didn't care. I only wanted her safe. There was a time in junior high when Bella was the one who had her hand lacerated by a camping knife, but I was the one who felt the pain. My protective nature came with our deep connection.

"Rose," Bella stirred weakly.

"Right here, hon," I said hoarsely.

"Is Edward alright?"

"We don't know, I said, looking at Emmett. His eyes were dim.

Just then, a nurse came around the corner and stopped in front of us. "Are you guys related to Edward Anthony Cullen?"

I nodded and Bella sat up slowly.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" she whispered. Bella let out a whimper and I looked down.

"Good," Bella said from my side.

"All his internal organs seem to be functioning excellently. The brain wasn't hurt too severely."

A small smile graced her lips. "What's the bad news?" she sighed warily.

The nurse pursed her lips. "He'll have to be in a wheel chair. The length of time will depend on how fast he heals."

Bella let out a whoosh of air. "That's it?"

"That's it."

Emmett and I made eye contact and smiled. Bella looked a little upset but she was happy that Edward was okay. She slowly got up and walked into the little room. His color was returning to normal, but he looked a little sweaty. His eye twitched a little and Bella softly kissed it.

"Bella?" he groaned.

"Yes, baby. I'm here. What did you do to yourself?" Bella almost whined.

Alice rushed to him and started nagging him to be more careful and that he never would've gotten into an accident if she was still in the city. She was crying and beaming the whole time, though.

"Whoa, this whole thing just passed like a soap opera," Emmett said.

I laughed. He was always trying to make a joke out of things to cheer people up.

"It's like God was getting bored or something," he continued, looking up at the harshly-lit ceiling. "That wasn't funny, man!"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Bella POV

"I'm glad you're back," I moaned as Edward kissed down my jaw.

"You missed our make-out sessions, huh?" he chuckled.

"Hmm," I hummed in agreement and then thought about my current situation. Even though Edward wasn't going to work in the hospital until he was fully healed, we still couldn't get more intimate because of his condition. It was more torture than I had before.

"Whatever it takes," I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Hmm. Okay."

* * *

**AN: I just needed to get this over with. Wedding is next chapter! **


	21. I Do

**AN: Thanks to cheermom13, shadie16, iluvedward17, and theperson13 for reviewing last chapter before I got this one up :)**

**I got very excited and got this chapter up on April 2****nd**** 2010…and the wedding is April 2****nd**** 2011…haha! **

**Bellward is getting married! Yayyyy… oh, and the next chapter is the last!! I know, time goes by so quickly :(**

**I'll maybe post some acknowledgements in the AN next chapter or something…**

**Love ya! Do the honors, Twilight gang?**

**Twilight gang: YEAH!! DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**

* * *

**

10 MONTHS LATER- April 2nd 2011

"And here Bella is, all blushing and ready to marry my cousin!" Alice squealed into the video camera.

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, stop before I embarrass myself and you show the video to my children, causing me awkward moments for the rest of my life," I mumbled as Rosalie braided my hair.

"She's so happy that she's already thinking about children!"

I resisted the urge to slap my forehead. The girls wouldn't like it if I messed up my make-up. Not on my wedding day.

I felt a sense of déjà vu, but this time was so much different. All eyes were going to be on me, not Alice, who made a much more stunning bride. Alice kept gabbing into the video camera while I just kind of stared into space as Rosalie finished her work.

Edward had gotten out of the wheelchair sometime during December and my mom stopped worrying about postponing the wedding. I didn't know why she would postpone it anyway. Everyone would be looking at me regardless of what Edward was sitting in. I was the klutz that would destroy my own wedding, after all. I was glad to see him out of it, though. Oh, no, I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Show time, sister," Rose smiled as Nicole and Leah waved at us from their seats, since they were the only ones that could see up the stairway.

I gulped. "Yes. Show time. I'll be okay."

Charlie vaporized out of nowhere and took my hand.

"Hey dad," I chuckled nervously.

"You'll be fine, Bells," he said. "It's just that when I imagined you getting married, I didn't think you'd be this young."

"I'm 25, dad. Were you planning on 40?"

He laughed quietly and said, "Let's go."

I gulped and looked down the endless white of the stairs. "If I live, it'll be a miracle."

I was expecting some barfing or tripping over the train of the dress, but as I stepped onto the floor, I felt oddly calm. I smiled as everyone stared at me, but I still blushed. My gaze remained on Edward's eyes the whole time and I almost sighed with relief when I finally got to him. I took in everything that was said carefully, but when the wedding guests were asked for objections to the wedding, I tensed because I had sworn I saw jet black hair and tan skin sneak in a little before the wedding march had started.

"I object!" yelled a terribly familiar voice. Everyone turned towards the voice of Jacob Black, standing there in a tux with Leah in his arms and smiling like it was so amusing to interrupt someone's wedding day.

"I'm just kidding," he chuckled. "I'm here for you, Bella!" Leah winked at me.

People began to laugh a little, and I did too, because I could clearly see the joking expression in his eyes and Leah wouldn't be supporting him if he was here to ruin my life. Jacob was a friend.

"That's great, Jake. Now, will you let me get married?"

He grinned. "Yeah." There was more laughing.

I turned to Edward as we exchanged vows. "I do."

* * *

Edward twirled me gracefully at the reception and made it look like I could actually dance. Nicole and Leah had taken over the video camera and whispered excitedly as they kept it on us the whole time. Jacob gazed at Leah like she was the only thing in the world. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was a werewolf and had just imprinted.

"I'm so glad you two are finally together. What was taking so long?" Carmen and Eleazar asked as we took the time to meet our guests.

"Oh, we like to take it slow," I grinned as I clung to Edward's arm. I was feeling a little more confident as he gazed down at me with a crooked grin.

"Yeah, and the wheelchair made it take a little longer. Man, that thing was annoying."

I frowned at him, remembering how broken I was when he got into that accident.

"Of course! Well, we'd better go, now. May you two have a great married life!" Carmen waved as the next round of people came up.

"Hi, Edward! You're beautiful, Bella…" even though Irina had come all the way from Russia to see us get married, I was barely focusing on her words now. Edward was stroking little circles on my back. Ahh, Bella like…

"Thanks, Irina," I mumbled. She giggled, obviously guessing at the reason of my wistful tone of voice.

"See ya."

Finally, I got the chance to ask Jacob why he was here. "Change your mind about ruining every good moment in my life?" I asked a little angrily. Just because he was a friend now didn't mean I couldn't yell at him for the things he'd done before.

"Uh," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah. I don't know. It's just that so many girls would just kind of fall into my lap, and you weren't like that. It made me kind of crazy. I thought something was wrong with me. But then, the night you, er, punched me, I realized Leah is the woman that I've really always wanted. After I set myself straight and got a decent job, I asked her to forgive me, and she did, but she said I should ask you for forgiveness, too, since I had affected your life so much. I was already going to do that…today. Will you forgive me, Bella Cullen?"

_Bella Cullen_. That sounded amazing. I looked at Edward's dreamy expression and it looked like he thought so, too.

"Bella?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Of course I forgive you."

He grinned. "Can I...hug you? With the permission of the husband?"

Edward smirked. "Sure."

He hugged me and I giggled. "Good job, Jake. No groping."

He laughed, but Edward had on a murderous glare. "If you _do_ grope my wife, I _will_ kill you. Meanwhile, enjoy the reception!"

"Yes, sir!" Jake saluted and ran towards Leah.

"Edward!" I chastised. "Don't scare the guests!"

He laughed and we got back to dancing until someone else tapped on Edward's shoulder.

She had wavy brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She had a guilty expression on her face, and next to her stood a tall, sandy-haired guy with his arm around her shoulders.

It was Kate.

I was going to get an Edward-Induced-Glare for this one.

"Hi, Kate," he smiled uncomfortably.

"Hi, Edward," she replied. The man was now holding her hand and squeezing it protectively. I hid behind Edward's arm. Supportive, huh?

"I, uh, thought it would be nice for you two to see each other again and, uh, work out your relationship," I smiled.

"Mmm-hmm," Edward muttered.

Kate took a deep breath and launched into her apology. Edward nodded throughout, but he was still angry with her…and maybe with me, as well. He had an iron grip on my arm.

"Well, the past is the past," he said and exhaled slowly. "I guess I know why you had to leave me. Garrett's your Bella. You can't live without him. I know that now."

Garrett smiled at Kate.

"But I wouldn't go as far as to kiss Bella in front of my ex. Especially if I haven't broken up with the ex yet."

Kate looked at her shoes.

"You made me feel like a joke. Do I look like a fool now, standing beside my new wife and surrounded by people I love? No, I don't. But you made me feel like one anyway."

She shook her head.

"So, yes, I'm over you, but I have feelings, Kate. Your rejection, especially the way you executed it, really hurt."

She sighed and looked him in the eyes. "I know."

Edward smiled. "I won't forgive you right now, but maybe it's possible in the future."

"So, will see you again soon?"

"Sure. Bella will call you."

She nodded painfully, gave a small smile, and headed out.

I kissed his palm. "I'm so proud of you."

Edward laughed and we resumed our dancing. "I appreciate that."

* * *

"Bye, guys! I love you!" I yelled to everyone gathered around the car.

"BYE EDWARD AND BELLA!" Everyone yelled back. Renee and Charlie were both crying, though Charlie was too shy to admit. Carlisle and Esme were smiling, as were Hannah and William. Jasper's parents also stood in the middle and waved with clumps of our very large family on either side.

I laughed as Edward played with my hair. The evening had its fair share of laughing and crying, and now I was ready to go on my honeymoon. Gulp. Maybe.

We were honeymooning on an island Carlisle had bought Esme. It was called Isle Esme and it was right off the coast of Brazil. Once we'd gotten off the flight, we'd driven to a dock and then rowed to the island.

Now, I was standing out on the porch, looking up at the moon…with no clothes on except for a robe. Edward had chosen music (I still didn't understand why people had sex with music on) and was now resting on the humongous bed…with no clothes on except for his boxers. And I was getting more and more agitated.

_Tick, tock, tick tock,_ sang an annoying, Alice-sounding voice in my head.

"Shut up," I muttered.

_Come on, Bella. He didn't take you on this honeymoon for nothing. It's only natural to have sex after marriage, if not before. If he wasn't ready, he would've told you, dammit! _the voice hissed angrily.

"What do you want me to do, just go in there and ask him to touch me?" I scoffed.

"Bella? Who are you talking to?" Edward asked from the room.

"Shit," I hissed. "No one!"

"Alright…"

I concentrated on breathing in and out. "I can do this. I _will _do this."

_You go, girl!_

"Edward?" I said tentatively.

He sat up, his abs glowing in the faint light and his green eyes as dark as the trees outside. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that…I, um...well…never mind," I blushed, feeling stupid.

"No, really. What's wrong?"

I huffed and tried to get myself to look into his eyes. "Why won't you touch me?" I blurted.

He just stared at me with surprise for a few minutes, and then started _laughing._

"Why are you laughing at me?" I muttered and blushed.

"I'm not laughing at you…I just…I thought you didn't _want_ me to touch you. I was waiting until you were ready for more intimacy."

I frowned. "This 'waiting for more intimacy' thing isn't working out. I've been ready for over a year. I was waiting for _you_." We both laughed together.

"Well I guess we should have talked to each other instead of deciding for ourselves, first," Edward said in a low tone of voice. I closed my eyes. The sound was doing things to me.

"Come here, Bella," he whispered. My legs had turned into jelly, but I stumbled forward, anyway.

"Lie down on the bed, love." He continued pouring the words like honey. When we were both completely exposed to each other, he whispered, "Beautiful."

My throat tightened up and I knew that I would always love Edward and he would always love me.

"Tell me if it hurts too much, okay?" he softly said into my ear.

I nodded.

_~The Classic Story~_

_

* * *

_

**AN: NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST, REMEMBER! See ya!**


	22. Epilogue

**AN: Thanks for reviewing last chapter- cinda1, amobutterfly25, shadie16, iluvedward17, and Delanie! **

**We skip some time here. Acknowledgements and some other things I need to address are at the bottom. I love you guys, but don't cry until the chapter is over!**

******Bella: See you in the other stories, guys.  
****Edward: Yeah. It's been great here.  
****Emmett: Get me some nachos, will you, Edward?  
****Rosalie: Shut up, Emmett.  
****Alice: DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.  
****Jasper: What she said.**

**************************

* * *

**

August 8th 2013 (AHEM. THE WORLD DID NOT END IN 2012.)

"Pass me the potatoes!"

"Where the crap is the rest of the chicken!"

"Dada ate!"

"EMMETT CULLEN!"

"…Sorry, honey…"

I laughed as I watched my crazy family at the dinner table. Emmett and Rosalie Cullen had had a smart little one-year-old named Charnee. (Don't ask. It was our parents' names put together when you spell it, but not when you pronounce it.) Rose loved to tell everyone how to say it right.

"You have to make an _sh_ sound. _Shar_-nay," she'd lectured Alice.

Rose was now scolding Emmett for eating all the chicken, and Charnee was giggling adorably because she'd busted him for it.

"She's going to be just like her mother," I whispered to Edward as he put his arms around me.

"Hug me, too!" Our little two-year-old, Renesmee wailed. (Her name was Renee and Esme put together.)

"Alright, come here," Edward said, rolling his eyes. Renesmee laughed and her bronze curls bounced up and down.

I was about to ask Alice if she wanted to help me get out more food, but she and Jasper were busy having a PDA moment while their kids cried in their bouncers…yes, they had two children. Busy people…

The black-haired and blue-eyed angel was Carlie. Everyone realized that this was a cross between Carlisle and Charlie, but Alice had said she'd chosen it because it was a nice, girlie, little baby name. The blushing boy with the blonde hair and blue eyes was Lucas. Finally…_someone _in our family has a normally-named baby, though I never thought that it would be Alice.

We watched some home videos and remembered our single days. Our favorite one was the video Alice and I had taken at Rosalie's bachelorette party. She'd met up with Emmett in a dark alley and started making out with him, thinking no one would find out. Little did she know that we'd followed her and caught it all on camera! We laughed our heads off as they just sat there looking red.

We finished eating and everyone waved goodbye. Then, it was just Edward and I in the house with him staring down at me with a fiery expression.

"Edward," I gulped. "Not with Nessie here…"

"Momma! I'm tired!" she shrieked. I sighed with relief and scooped her up to put her to bed.

"Tell me dat stowy again- of you meeting Micho Jackson!"

I laughed. "It wasn't really _us_ that met him, sweetie. It was Aunt Alice."

"Oh. Aunt Alice isn't weally my aunt, is she?"

"No, but she's _like _an aunt. So you have to call her Aunt Alice."

"Why can't I jus caw her Alice?"

"Renesmee…"

"Why is the sky blue?"

"Renesmee Cullen!" I scolded playfully. "You have too many questions for a two-year-old. Go to bed!"

She giggled but put the covers over her head.

"Good night," I whispered.

"Nighty night!" she squealed back. In a few minutes, I could hear her breathing heavily with sleep. I sighed as I closed her door and ran right into Edward's chest.

"Renesmee's asleep. Let's go."

I shivered from the intensity of his voice and he smiled and bent down to kiss my lips.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's hardly what you did," I mumbled as I felt the vibrations of his voice affect something else in my body.

He laughed and told me to get in the car. I was going to protest, but he assured me that the meadow wasn't that far from home.

The meadow.

We'd found it when I was pregnant with Renesmee. We'd made out there a couple times, but still only _that _meadow knew how deeply in love we were. It was _our _place. And tonight we would make love there. The first time Edward had proposed the idea, I'd thought he was crazy. But then I thought about it, and discovered that it could be a great experience. It was a beautiful meadow with flowers and the moon shining down at night and the stars so close you could almost touch them. Having sex with Edward was breathtaking, but having sex with him in the meadow would make the feeling ten times more intense.

I got out of the car and Edward tackled me to the ground with kisses. I giggled and sighed, just letting the feeling of pleasure take over. Our kisses became something more and confessions of love were made. After a while, I rolled over and Edward put his arms around me a sleep came over me. The last thing I heard was "I love you, forever and always."

* * *

**AN: I know, fluffy, right? Haha :) Here are the acknowledgements…and I'm not really gonna elaborate, THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!! You guys rock my socks off and I love how some of you have been supporting me since I published the fifth chapter of this story. It means a lot to me, especially since I write alone, without any betas or anything. OK that's it for acknowledgements…**

**One of you suggested that I write a sequel. I like the idea, but I'm not going to write one because this story is already too long and continuing it would just make it a soap opera. And because the summary says that their lives get a whole lot better when they meet…eventually. Their lives are better now. So it's the end! Please read my other stories that I'm going to continue writing after I publish this last chapter. I hope none of you are too disappointed. **

**Thanks for reading! It's been a great journey! Love you all!**

******-ummmm26**


	23. Outtake 1: Renesmee's New Boyfriend

**AN: Oh my gosh, this is late as heck. Haha, real life got in the way again, sorry guys! Last summer I got out of touch from FF because of driver's ed, traveling around the country because so many of my friends live out of state and I wanted to see them all, and my nannying job to pay for going to Spain with my high school choir (which is over and done with as of April 1st—greatest experience EVER!) and then throughout my sophomore year, I realized that taking all the honors classes = zero social life or writing :( I am now one year older since I last interacted with you guys… sixteen! I don't have my license yet -.- but I have improved my habits of extreme procrastination of homework to provide myself with an entire 6 hours of writing and editing the outtake I should have posted for you about ten months ago. xD Again, I'm sorry. Enjoy!(:**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. **

* * *

Renesmee POV

Dad kept looking at me in the rearview mirror every time we got to a stoplight. I wondered if he knew it was noticeable.

"Edward, stop it," Mom's soft voice pleaded. "What do you want her to do? Swear off boys forever?"

He grunted. "Yes. That sounds quite pleasant."

I rolled my eyes as Mom started giving him a giant speech about how dating was an important part of a teenage girl's life and blah blah blah…

Let me catch you up with things. The last time you heard about me was when I was two, which was not very flattering. Since then, I've grown up to be fourteen years old, and am currently enjoying a lovely car ride to my boyfriend's house for dinner… with Dad frequently glaring at me. He does not approve of this relationship at all, as you can see.

Normally, I would have put up more of a protest to his reaction. Well, actually, I did… and then I heard the story. The crazy family story of why exactly my dad doesn't support this particular relationship. Let me just make the obvious statement that a lot of shit went down in my parents' lives before my birth.

Last week, when I got home from school with a triumphant expression on my face, Aunt Alice was over and asked me what was up.

"I have a boyfriend!" I exclaimed. Aunt Alice was cool and I felt like I could tell her everything, so I went ahead and told her the story.

"I've liked this guy since last year and I became friends with him, and today he asked me out! It was a really pleasant surprise. I really like him. He's my first boyfriend and I really want this to go well."

Alice giggled. "Well, what's the kid's name?"

I grinned. "Taylor."

"Last name?"

"Lautner."

She froze. Her grin faded and she looked shocked.

"What? What's wrong, Aunt Alice?" I'd asked with concern.

"Wrong? N-nothing's wrong, sweetie, nothing at all. I, um, that name… it just sounds really familiar."

I raised my eyebrows at her as she shuffled uncomfortably.

"Excuse me, Renesmee, I'm just going to, er…. Use the bathroom."

She darted out of the room and I sat still, utterly perplexed. Five minutes later, my mom came wheezing in from the door, and Alice opened the bathroom door with a bang. "Renesmee has a boyfriend!"

I turned to her and my mouth fell open. Aunt Alice never told my parents what I told her unless I had already told them. She just completely betrayed my trust!

"I know! I got your message!" Mom huffed, her brown eyes strangely frantic.

"What the heck is going on? Why are you guys panicking?" I tried to make sense of this all.

"I'm calling Edward!" Mom said, taking out her cell phone.

"I'm confirming with Leah!" Alice said, taking out hers as well.

And they told _me_ that _I _was obsessed with technology.

"Hello? Leah?"

Apparently this Leah person picked up first.

"Long time no talk whatever, what did Jacob change his last name to when his mom remarried?"

There was a pause as Leah answered and Alice slapped her forehead.

"And then you married him and your last name changed to that as well?"

There was a short reply at the other end, and Alice wearily said, "I'll call you back later, I need to explain something to you." She hung up and took a deep breath.

Meanwhile, Dad was yelling at the top of his lungs on Mom's phone, and she winced as she held it away from her ear. All I heard was "…MY BABY…..NEVER… THAT DOG!"

"Edward! Calm down, I thought you were over what happened with Jacob! Honestly, that was years ago!"

And the yelling started again.

"Edward, I have to go," Mom said wearily. "I have to talk to Renesmee."

Dad said something that made Mom roll her eyes, and then she hung up.

"Renesmee?"

"Yes? What is it?" I asked, desperate to know what was going on.

"The father of your boyfriend used to be _my_ boyfriend… back in the day."

My eyes widened and I gaped at my mother, trying to imagine how on earth this had happened to me. All I could get out was:

"_Ew."_

* * *

**AN: Again, sorry I've been gone for so long. I know this was short, but if you guys want more outtakes, I won't hesitate to wrack my brain for more ideas. Let me know what you think!**

**Leave some love (: **


	24. Outtake 2: I'm Proud Of You

**AN: I don't even know what this is. But I wrote it. **

**For those of you who don't read my profile much, I'm now seventeen. Maybe I should just post one outtake every year lol**

**Song I listened to while writing this** **chapter:**  
**Everything Has Changed- Taylor Swift (P.S. watch the music video! It's so cute!)**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

Renesmee POV

"And that is why if you ever have a daughter, you shouldn't let her date," Edward finished, resting back into his chair so that it creaked.

Thirteen-year-old Nathan just looked at his grandfather, mouth wide open and eyes unfocused.

"Dad!" I groaned. I gave Nate a look that made him pull himself together and politely excuse himself from the conversation.

Before I could chastise him, my father-in-law spoke.

"You know if I hadn't let Taylor and Renesmee get married, Nathan would never have existed. Give me some props," he said, his voice shaking as much as his hand, which rose to emphasize his point.

"Now, just because I don't like you doesn't mean I don't like your son and the influence he's been on my grandchildren, y' hear?" Edward smirked.

"Stop talking like that. You're not from anywhere near the south," I barked. Jacob and my dad had a weird relationship; they openly targeted each other for everything and couldn't go a day without insulting each other. But somewhere in there, I suspected, was a family bond that brought them together at least internally. Otherwise, it was a miracle how my family was even surviving.

"Renesmee, when you live as long as I have, you get your own accent," Edward winked for a second, and then pretended to be preoccupied by something else.

My dad couldn't fool me. In his voice, a tremor of sorrow revealed his hurt. Mom had passed away a few years ago, leaving my father around the age of seventy without the love of his life to keep him going. Since then, he had moved in with my family, much to the annoyance of my father-in-law, who had enjoyed his weekly visits until now.

The first thing Edward had done when he moved in during the summer time was insist on planting strawberries in my garden. I smiled faintly as I remembered this was my mother's favorite fruit and scent. Momma's passing had affected me deeply, and so every gesture I wanted to do for her was big. We talked to some people and bought a small land plot by the secret meadow that my parents had shared while I was growing up. On this land plot, all we did was grow organic strawberries. People were chatting Dad up about buying up more land and starting an organic strawberry business because we took care of them so well, but my father shook his head. This wasn't about new money-making schemes or business. This was about celebrating my mom's life and keeping her somehow near us even when she seemed so far away.

Once a year, when the strawberries grew plump and shiny, we'd come up here as fast as Dad could manage with his now weakening knees and picked as many as we could in a little basket. I'd take them home and make pies, milkshakes, and whatever else I could think of. We'd then invite all the relatives and friends over and have a huge strawberry party. This was precisely what we were doing now. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my younger daughter Kirsti grab another strawberry jam cookie.

"Kirsti!" I scolded, taking the cookie out of her dimpled fingers as she giggled. She ran off towards Dad, who smiled affectionately and patted her head before tickling her tummy.

I looked at them for a moment before looking at the people I loved sprawled out in our tiny backyard. My maternal grandparents Renee and Charlie were sitting under the shade of our porch swing. After Charlie left the police station so many years ago, he never did stop keeping himself in shape. In his old age, he was embarrassingly healthy compared to his son-in-law. Renee sat there talking to him and gazing at him adoringly. It was nice to see them in love even now. Across from them sat my paternal grandparents. I could see the love in Hannah's and William's eyes as easily as I could see it in Renee and Charlie's.

My cousins Charnee and Carlie were tending to their respective parents. Charnee was as quick-witted and beautiful as Aunt Rosalie had been in her time, and now Rose gazed upon her with affection as she helped her out of her wheelchair and into the house. Carlie was quiet and shy like Uncle Jasper. I saw her handing Alice a piece of strawberry pie from her plate. She then looked up at me with Aunt Alice's electric blue eyes and waved.

I smiled and greeted all my cousins, aunts, and uncles before I finally sat down to have a moment alone. A lot had happened since I was fourteen. Obviously, Taylor and I had gotten married and had children; I was just leaving for college when he proposed, and three days later we found an apartment by U Dub and moved in there while we attended our classes. I wasn't like my mother at all, however. In fact, Charnee and I had inherited Rosalie's love for fashion and took designing courses at U Dub before moving to Paris for a short time. Now, we were back home, having decided to settle and also take care of our parents before time took them away from us.

Time was marching on, and one day, my son was going to leave me, continuing on the pattern of life. I shook my head and tried not to dwell too much on people leaving, reminding myself instead that I had a family that loved me regardless of how far away they were from me.

I got up, pushed my bronze curls out of my face, and headed towards my daddy again. Nathan was off entertaining my little one, and Taylor had taken my still fit uncles out to town for something or another.

"Where did you go just now?" Dad chuckled, smiling that sideways grin that Nate had inherited from him and patting my head.

"I was just thinking about life," I smiled. "I love you, Dad."

He smiled, gazing at the horizon. "I love you, too, Nessie. Your mom would have been so proud of what you have today. A loving husband, even though his dad annoys me; two beautiful children that look just like her; a successful career in something your mother would admire the difficulty of; and immense love for your family. _I'm_ proud of you."

I got up and hugged my dad, sniffling a little. I realized, looking out across the pond at the pinkish-orange sunset, that no matter what happened in life, all we had to do was remember that our loved ones were there for us, however far away they might seem, and keep trudging on.

* * *

**AN: I didn't want to make this outtake too sad, but I realize, 3-4 years after writing this story, that it wasn't entirely realistic. xD So I added in this little thing. Hope it didn't depress you too much; I mean Renesmee and Taylor Lautner's life turned out pretty cool (;**

**Leave some love (: **


End file.
